Owner of a lonley heart
by ThSamurai
Summary: A short story having to do with Kiss of the Dragon. Explains the connection the character Shandrey has with the Titans.
1. My Family

Okay, to anyone who is reading 'Kiss of the Dragon' and been scratching their heads about Shandrey then you can rest in peace now. This is a short story about her and how she came to know Lee and the Titans yada yada yada. The chapters themselves will probably be short becuase it's a short story. Also although this is under the TT category its unlikely they'll appear in this. Oh and also Shandrey isn't called 'Shandrey' until later. Well nothing to do now except sit back and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"My Family"

The sky was dark. It was far too dark for anything of or relating to happiness to be derived from it. Strong gusts of wind blew the trees and their branches back and forth. The bursts of air were short but strong. It wasn't long before drops of rain began to descend upon the earth. They were scattered to begin with then soon grew to a sizable shower. It was strange weather for Shanghai but it came nonetheless. The drops of water raised a layer of mud from the ground. The only thing that seemed out of place was the sight of a young girl sitting outside her house in the soaking wet grass. She sat hunched over and trembling from head to toe. The back of her shirt been ripped open and marks made from a whip adorned her skin. She sat silently weeping. For the first time since she had fallen to the ground an hour ago her hand moved. She moved it up over her shoulder and gently ran her finger of the closest cut. She closed her eyes with a wince and swiftly drew back her hand.

"Shannon…" She remained perfectly still. Another girl covered by an umbrella stepped through the deep puddles toward her. She stopped just over Shannon and lowered her umbrella. She cocked her head toward the sky allowing a few drops fall into her mouth. "Mmm, summer rain…it's so sweet. I don't understand sister why you do this. Why you continue to force father's hand." Shannon said nothing to her sister but merely held her arms from the cold. "Timid little Shannon, one would never guess that you and I are family." Her sister folded up the umbrella allowing the rain to soak her as well. "God knows how if ever you're going to survive in this world, here you can have this." She let the umbrella fall beside Shannon. "You're going to need it." With a bit of mud kicked upon her Shannon was left alone once more.

_In case you haven't noticed I don't exactly have the best life. One might brighten the issue by saying that at some point it can only get better. Unfortunately if you did say that you would be very very wrong._

* * *

EARLIER THAT MORNING……………….. 

"Shannon!" Her eyes bulged open as her name was called for the fifth time with a clear hint of irritation. Shannon sat up in her bed and sat over the edge. She could see her sister was already up as well as her two other siblings. She rubbed what left of her fatigue out of her eyes followed by a good stretch of the arms.

_Morning, juuuust great, the time of day I seem to regret the most these days. It's nice to be able to go to sleep and forget about what happened before then, to completely drift away from it. It's that thought which has made me wish on several occasions that I could just fall asleep and never wake up again._

Shannon stood up and retrieved her day clothes from her dresser. She stood before a wall mirror as she made herself presentable.

_My name is Shannon Chan. Funny name for a Chinese girl I know, but it's alright by me. It's not like I'm going to have to change it or anything._

Shannon walked into the kitchen where she found the rest of her family already well into breakfast. She sat down beside her brother and began eating at the food in front of her. Her mother sat reading a newspaper article about five heroes in America and about thier latest exploits._My older brother Po and sister Lien were around there twenties and cared very little about anyone. They hardly ever spoke to me casually now that I think about it. The onlyone I ever talked to if ever was my twin sister Moira. She would boast about how she was the older of us, yeah by like five minuets._

"Shannon tomorrow you and I are going to find you a new wedding dress," said her mother. Shannon groaned over her plate. "The one we picked out earlier isn't going to work after all." _My father and mother were the most tradition crazed people on the face of the earth.They recentlydeiced I was going to be married to some rich guy I'd never met and was thirteen years older me because I wasn't miserable enough._

"He's a pig mother and he's twice my age," said Shannon. "By the time I'm forty his hair will be falling out."

"You will do as you're told." Snipped her father. "He's a respectable business man and you should be proud to be wedding him. I for one enjoy his company very much."

"Then you marry him," back talked Shannon. Moira dropped her head to grin. Her father slammed his hand over the table making everyone flinch.

"Do I need to make myself clear a second time!" He and Shannon stared at each other for a long moment.

"No." _It wasn't that stupid look he gave me, thinking it actually scared me. Just the whip that he'd bring out every time I chose to say 'no' to something._ Her brother broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"Lien and I are going into town today; we may be gone for the whole afternoon."

"That's fine," said their mother. "Take Shannon and Moira with you though." The two older siblings were about to protest but their mother gave them a look that told them not to do so.

* * *

LATER IN THE MARKET………… 

Lien and Po wasted no time in separating themselves from Shannon and Moira once they finally arrived. _Apparently walking around with your two younger sisters was embarrassing_. Shannon blew a bit of hair out of her face and spotted a book store across the street.

"Let's go there," she said already walking. Moira followed with her arms crossed. They entered and were met with a musty and stifling atmosphere.

"It doesn't surprise me in the slightest you'd be the one to bring us here," said Moira curtly. Shannon hardly paid attention though. As soon as she adapted to the smell of the store her mind was taken by the many shelves crammed full of books. "You know you're the biggest book worm I've ever seen," Moira called after her. _I've found not paying attention always got her to shut up._ Moira shook her head in a futile manner then took to perusing the shelves herself. Shannon found many things she wanted though unable to afford. Moira passed by the end of yet another shelf then slowly backpedaled as something caught her eye. It was a black leather bound book half buried beneath a jumble of old newspapers. She swept the periodicals off the book and gazed upon the cover. It had no title but merely a gold etching of the sun and a crescent moon. The two pictures mingled with each other; they were like opposites coming together. Moira was so distracted by the cover that she barely noticed the strange tingling in her fingers as she held it. She had to have it. Something inside her now told her that she was forbidden to leave that book behind. _Even then I'm sure Moira could see something was wrong, but she was no longer in control._ Moira quickly darted her gaze about to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear she carefully slipped the book into her back and closed it.

Shannon stood in one isle reading a book about Norse mythology. Things of a fantastical and wondrous nature always interested her. Shannon skimmed the page rather quickly and oddly enough remembering almost everything her eyes strayed across. She heard the bell above the door ring as someone else entered. She paid it no heed as it was logical someone else would come in at some point.

"Hey there." She turned as the new customer stood behind her. Shannon closed the book with a thin line for a mouth. He was the man she was being set up to marry very soon.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think I like that tone in your voice," he said coming closer. _Who does he think he is? _Moira stepped around the isle then moved back to watch the scene unfold.

"Fine, but what are you doing here?"

"I saw you come in and wanted to say hi." Shannon nodded while looking for a way to escape.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you but I need to get going." She moved to step around him but he caught her on the forearm.

"Now wait just a minuet, I'm not done talking to you yet." Shannon pulled for him to let go but his grip only tightened.

"Let go of me," she said frowning up at him. With a strong tug he pulled Shannon into a tight embrace and held her face close to his.

"When you're my wife I expect some things of you and one is not to talk back to me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor her husband and I would not venture to guess what would happen if you didn't." Shannon narrowed her eyes, reached up, then slapped him hard across the face. In his momentarily stunned state he lost his balance and fell backwards in a book mark stand. _That made me feel better._

"You can marry that little puppy of yours, because it's not going to be ME!" With that Shannon turned on her heel and left him buried beneath a pile of thin pieces of cardboard. Moira grinned as she knew what would be coming later.

* * *

BACK HOME……….. 

Shannon and Moira went home without the company of their brother and sister. They knew the way just fine and Shannon was hardly in any mood to deal with either Po or Lien. Shannon went to her room and shut the door behind her. Like Moira Shannon was well aware that soon the news of what she'd done would somehow reach her father. He usually got home from work in the late afternoon but she expected him a little earlier; certain that he would want to discipline her as quickly as possible. Moira coyly entered their room and set her bag beside her bed.

"You are so going to get it."

"Shut up." _Wasn't any of her business anyway._ Moira sat cross legged on her bed and lent back on her arms.

"So, what are you going to say when Dad comes home and his face is the color of an overripe beat?" Shannon shrugged at the question. _Honestly I didn't want to say anything. I'd made my decision and that was that._ Moira stretched her head back.

"He deserved it," Shannon whispered. Moira looked back at her.

"You mean your 'soon to be'?" Shannon nodded. "That hardly matters now don't you think. It doesn't matter how much he deserved anything, the point is your going to pay for it." It was then that they heard the sound of a car puling in. Their family only owned one car so it was evident who it was. Moira raised her eyebrows as if saying 'good luck' then took her leave. Shannon folded her legs up to her chest and held them there. Not long after Moira had left Shannon's door opened again and there stood her father. Just as Moira predicted he looked beyond angry and more in the realm of royally pissed. Shannon's eyes moved down to his right hand and saw a folded length of leather.

"Come," was all he said.

--------

_And this is pretty much where we started. I'm out here getting overthe wounds that I got while being punished for having a mind of my own._

The rain began to come down harder and harder. The drops pounded on her back agitated the sensitive cuts. Shannon glanced over at the umbrella Moira left behind. With an angered scowl Shannon picked it up and threw it into the street.

"I don't need it," she breathed. _Somehow I was going to get out there. Maybe I would be married off to that pompous jerk and maybe not. One way or another I was not going to stay for long._

* * *

I know it may be a little boring to start but trust me its gets much better. Like I said this may only mention the Titans but for the most part they won't be in this. I still hope you'll enjoy it as much. Laters! 


	2. My evil twin sister

Hey guys. I wanted to update KotD before this but I ran into 'computer problems' and the chapter got deleted. So I went ahead and finished this, just so you could at least read something.

And thanks for reviewing last chapter; **Rose Red2.0, Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"My evil twin sister"

The rain began to come down harder and harder. The drops pounded on her back agitated the sensitive cuts. Shannon glanced over at the umbrella Moira left behind. With an angered scowl Shannon picked it up and threw it into the street.

"I don't need it," she breathed. _Somehow I was going to get out there. Maybe I would be married off to that pompous jerk and maybe not. One way or another I was not going to stay for long._

* * *

_Anyone who's ever said they have an evil twin sister should just shut up or be kicked in the rear, because they don't know the half of it._

Shannon nearly crawled on her hands and knees back to the porch. Her punishment was slightly if not noticeably greater then usual. Either because she'd defied her father publicly or perhaps her fiancé embellished some of the details. It made little difference to her; the last straw was drawn and that was it_. I make a show for them by going with mom to get that dress then I'm out of here._ Shannon of course had no idea where she would go but she knew she couldn't stay here any longer. While it was true her father would only resort to said disciplinary actions on certain occasions, Shannon knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her 'husband' would not be so gracious. And because she was the young clueless girl, who would ever believe her?

Moira sat in bed reading over a magazine she'd picked up on their way out of town. It was her custom to stay up late, for no particular reason other than that she rarely needed to sleep for some reason. Her face hardened however when something came to her. She remembered the strange book she found in the store. She reached down under her bed and pulled out the book with no title. It was no thicker than one of her old text books but felt almost heavier then when she last held it. Slowly she felt around the edge to lift open the cover.

_Creeeeeak_

Moira quickly stuffed the book away as the door was pushed open by Shannon. Her back still throbbing she entered without a sound and fell down on her bed. Moira casually flipped a page in her magazine.

"Where's my umbrella?"

"Outside," mumbled Shannon through her pillow. Moira glanced out the window with a smirk.

"Well that wasn't very nice, that was a gift you know." Shannon rubbed her eyes.

"How many magazines did you steal today?" Moira looked at her slightly confused.

"What?"

"The one your reading is stolen, are there any more?"

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep or something?"

"Too tired and sore to sleep, now about those magazines…" Moira's teeth carved at her lower lip. Shannon was right but how she knew was the question.

"Fine, I took this one today but mind telling me how you know." Shannon groaned tiredly, as if she hated having to explain why she was right.

"It has a yellow price tag in the upper right hand corner; yellow tags are from the discount bin right next to the door. The clerks always take the tags off when a customer buys one. Congratulations Moira you're a thief." Moira smiled.

"That photographic memory of yours is astonishing sometimes."

"Yeah well…it's a gift and a curse I suppose," replied Shannon with a small grin. She felt the pain finally subsiding completely allowing her to drift off to sleep. "I'm getting out of here," she mumbled.

"Oh really," said Moira. "Where would you go?" Her eyes closed and facing away from her sister Shannon slowly shook her head.

"I dunno…Japan maybe." Moira smiled with a nod and went back to her magazine.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The next day progressed rather slowly. Having stayed up half the night Moira slept in fairly late. When she finally did roll over out of her bed she found she was completely alone in the house. She walked around the different rooms just to make sure that her glee filled mind hadn't miscalculated anything. Her father was at work, Po and Lien had gone out again, and their mother had obviously taken Shan to get the new dress she mentioned yesterday. Knowing Po and Lien they would stay out for as long as their dates or companions would tolerate them. And it was a fact that no matter which dress she'd picked out before going, their mother could never go into a clothing store or dress shop without examining every article closely. Moira had the house to herself and probably for the rest of day. With a squeal of delight Moira ran back to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Finally she could look at her prized booty in peace. She nearly threw her bed apart trying to find it. She froze when her hands fell on it. Moira pulled it out and set in on the bed before her. She knelt over the side making the bed into a soft desk.

"Now, what exactly are you?" Hesitantly Moira took the edge and opened the cover. She squinted her eyes down at the strange text. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before; definitely not that of her native tongue or any of their Asian neighbors. But as she stared at her eyes widened as the wording suddenly became clear to her. The characters somehow morphed into the letters of her own language, and she read. She read like crazy. The title page was concise enough. "Pyruse Kinesies…" She read aloud to herself. She turned a page and saw a jumble of what looked like bulleted paragraphs with illustrations beside them. From the strange wording at the end of each one they almost looked like… "Spells," she said once more. "Well lookie what we have here, a book of spells. And its allllllll mine-" Moira's speech was cut short as she began to feel something. It was a feeling in her hands. She looked down and saw something thicker than blood pumping through her veins. A frightened gasp escaped her. Moira jumped up from her bed and dashed into the bathroom. She stopped before the mirror and her mouth dropped. The strange sensation was flowing up her face. Her eyes darkened though she could still see very clearly. "W-What is…happening!" Under the impression that she was dying Moira left the bathroom not wanting to actually witness such a horrible fate befall her. She was mistaken however. She only reached the side of her bed when the flowing sensations stopped, making her choke. Moira's body grew stiff as a board and she fell back to her bed. The whole of her body lay limp against the disheveled sheets and blankets. The index finger on her right hand began twitching. Between it and her thumb a short spark burst out brining to life a small flame. _Like I said, you don't know the half of it._

--------

Their father arrived home before everyone. He called out for whoever might be in the house but received no answer. Hearing his call a pair of eyes carefully pushed a door open a small crack to view him. He looked about the house. When he didn't hear anything but the echo of his own voice he determined he was alone and went to the kitchen. The sound of a car outside the house drew the attention of the onlooker. She peered through the curtains at Po and Lien being dropped off by their friends. 'Pathetic fools.'

"We're home," called Po. "If you need us don't hesitate to ask someone else," he said sarcastically.

"Hey no snacking dinner's going to be ready soon!" They waved back as an answer. Lien walked into her room setting her purse up on her dresser as she went. She heard the door close behind her with a snap. She turned and nearly dropped what she was holding. With a gasp Lien held her hand to her mouth. Moira stood holding a hand against the closed door. At least Lien thought it was Moira. Her hair had become a deep violate and her eyes were so icy blue it sent shivers down Lien's spine.

"M-M-Moira?"

"Lien, I'm so glad you're home. It was far too quite around here." Lien's eyes darted about until they fell on a baseball bat in the corner. Not wanting to give Moira any time to act she dove for it and swung at her sister. Moira caught the hard wing in mid air with zero difficulty. Moira sent her a toothy malicious smile.

"What's happened to you?"

"Ha-haI don't know," she said turning her laugh into speech. "But I like it." With even less difficulty in catching the bat Moira tore it from her Lien's grasp and knocked her in the side of the head. The older girl fell to the floor lifeless. The sound of the struggled leaked through her door and into Po's. He looked up from the TV.

"Lien?" Setting the remote down he walked out and knocked on her door. "Lien what are you doing? He banged his knuckles against the door a few more times. "Lien what's going? Lien?" He opened the door just a crack in case she was changing but threw it open at the sight of her. She lay perfectly still on the floor with a red pool spilling leaking out of her head. "Oh my God!" He turned to leave but ran straight into her assailant. Moira grasped him around the throat and brought him close. She then whispered.

"Walk with me. WUA!" With a short cry she threw him backwards sending him flying through the bedroom window. He fell in the front yard impaled upon a fence post. His father heard the commotion and looked out the window. At the sight of Po suspended off the ground upon the wooden post his mouth dropped in horror. He stumbled backward knocking cups and silverware off the table. Knowing Lien must be dead too he dashed into his room and slammed the door shut. Just after he cast frightened glances for possible escape routes his door was kicked open. Moira entered with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Hello father, how was work?" He gulped and pointed a shaking finger at her.

"It-It was you? You killed my son!"

"Ah," she said looking away from him. "So you did care little for you other children. Shannon always assumed as much though Lien would vehemently defend your honor as a loving parent. Clearly she was mistaken. Shannon would always proclaim your indecency though she would never say it to your face; timid little Shannon."

"What have you done to yourself?" Moira shrugged.

"Why? What's wrong with me? Don't you love me father?" His mouth began to tremble. "I've heard so many other fathers tell their children they meant more to him than his own life but what about you? How many times has the though even crossed your mind?" He wiped the visible sheen of sweat off his face.

"I-I do love you Moira…" She cocked her head with a crooked grin. With a snap of her fingers a ball of flame puffed to life in her palm. He jumped at the sight of it.

"Prove it." He waited. "Look me in the eyes…and tell me." He tired to gulp down his anxiety and locked his eyes with hers. He opened his mouth to speak the words but found he couldn't. The icy cold of her blue eyes was penetrating him. His breath caught and was pulled back down to his chest. He fell to his knees. Two streams fell from Moira's eyes. She walked up to him and gripped the sides of his head forcing him to keep his stare with her. Her tears came faster now as she resolved to finish the job. "F-Fall to your knees and tell me you love me." Her hushed speech ended with his suffocated cough.

* * *

THAT NIGHT……………..

Shannon and her mother road among the other people using public transportation. Just as Shannon herself had brooded upon the entire day was spent clothes shopping. She was surprised to say the least that she was even still allowed in the house. _Maybe Father really was this desperate._

"I don't understand how anyone could be so stubborn," complained her mother. "There were dozens of dresses how could you not like a single one?"  
"They were just fine; it was you who didn't like them." Her mother stayed her next comment as she remembered this to be true. The bus slowed as their stop had finally come into view. Once they were stopped and the doors opened Shannon and her mother stepped off to walk the rest of the way. Their house was only a few blocks down the road. The walk, just like the bus ride, was a silent one. _Not being able to just talk to my parents is something I really regret now that I think about it._ As they drew nearer to their home they were met with a strange light. The wind brought with it a warm touch against their face. Once they cleared the brush her mother dropped what bags she carried as their house was being consumed in fire. Shannon gazed upon the inferno with dulled shock. She turned to look at her mother and saw someone approaching her from the side.

"Look OUT!" The figure pulled her down and stabbed her in the chest. "NOOO!" The victim fell away showing Shannon Moira's maddening face. It couldn't be, it was impossible. Shannon began backing away from her. Moira dropped the blood stained dagger down beside their mother. Shannon shook her head and sprinted down the opposite direction. As she went she moved aside a low branch and pulled a hidden duffle bag out from under it.

--------

Frantic and in need of professional help Shannon approached a late night diner. It was a type of American influence, one that everyone expected to fail in their part of the country. Still it provided a suitable sanctuary for the time being. In her hysteria Shannon nearly burst through the glass of the door. She sat down at the nearest table dropping the bag beside her. She rubbed her hands together trying to provide some warmth to the parts of her that still ran cold from the sight she recently beheld. _Did Moira just….no it-it couldn't be. Why would she-how could she…Am I next?_ Shannon felt herself loosing her mind entirely.

"Excuse me-"

"WHOA!" Shannon startled tremendously at the waiter beside her. "Sorry," she apologized as he nearly jumped out of his skin as well. "I'm sorry, what is it?" He set down a cup of coffee before her.

"Someone ordered this for you."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, I just cook the orders." With that he turned and left. Shannon shook her head. This was no time to consume drinks, especially if they were the compliments of a complete stranger. She took to rummaging through her bag instead, just to make sure she had everything she needed. She was so absorbed in what she was doing she failed to notice Moira sitting down directly across from her. She watched Shannon with a smile.

"What's in the bag?" Shannon looked up then did a wide-eyed double take. She sprang up from her chair and backed away from the table. "Now Shan that's a most unpleasant way to greet your sister." Shannon's frightened gaze shot over to the man behind the counter. Moira followed her eyes and snickered. "Oh I wouldn't bother; thanks to a few choice words they're going to ignore us completely. Now please sit with me Shannon, and drink your coffee." Shannon's eyes moved over the cup and the thought of actually crashing through the glass this time crossed her mind. Moira lowered her gaze to the table. "Now you're just being rude, after all I did buy if for you the least you could do is take one sip. Sit down!" Shannon's legs disobeyed her and she found herself slowly sitting down before Moira. A steady silence drifted between the two of them as Moira sipped her own hot beverage.

"Why did you kill them?" whispered Shannon. Moira shrugged.

"In order to fully unlock my powers the book needed a sacrifice; one I must confess I was all too willing to give. By the way you must also have been planning to run away for a long time, you had that bag stashed right where wanted it." But Shannon ignored that.

"What book?" Moira smiled and wiped her mouth of some excess.

"A little something I brought back along side the magazine." She set the leather bound book on the table. "It has no title but I think we both know what its purpose it." Shannon stared down at it and gulped.

"Are you going to kill me to?" Moira flipped through the pages shaking her head.

"No."

"Why?" Moira closed the book and held it for a moment. She bit her lower lip then stuffed the book away.

"Because Shan we're two of a kind, mother and father were too consumed in rising in status to concern themselves with us. Po and Lien were simply too vain about their appearances to care for anyone else."

"So what do you want with me?" asked Shannon getting her defiance back. Though she knew she was far outmatched by someone with supernatural powers.

"You're going to learn this power to," announced Moira. "You're going to study its secrets alongside me and travel with me."

"No, I'm not." Moira arched a brow.

"You're not?"

"No," replied Shannon with clear resolve. "It obvious that book is evil and has turned you into something evil. I'm not going to let myself become a slave." Moira actually looked surprised.

"So you won't come with me?"

"To where?" asked an incredulous Shannon.

"There's a subtle reference in the book about a powerful secret society, one that I believe merits the attention of two people with our talents."

"I don't have any 'talents'." _She was nuts._

"You will soon enough, just trust me."

"Trust you!" Shannon's voice raised itself. She turned away in repugnance. "You've just killed everyone in our family and God knows who else…" As Shannon talked on and on Moira slyly moved her hand down to Shannon's coffee. She pointed two fingers to the cup and tiny cloud left her fingers and settled into the liquid. She drew her hand away just as Shannon turned back around. "And after all this you seriously want me to trust you?" Moira nodded with a smile.

"Yes." Shannon brushed some anxiety out of her face and took her cup in hand. With a fretful gulp she sipped the warm coffee. Moira's grin lengthened. "I only want what's best for you."

"Yeah sure, like you know what's best for me," scoffed Shannon.

"Shan you need to get over this wall you seem to have built up between us. See I'm all in favor of tearing down walls." As she spoke Shannon blinked a few times. She began to feel tired. " In my professional opinion bonding between sisters can only occur if said two sisters are in harmony with each others feelings, don't your agree?" Shannon shook her head somewhat.

"W-What?"

"I was just trying to make a point Shannon, we need to bond more and I'm willing to do what it takes to get started." Shannon put her hand down on the table to steady herself. A wave of fatigue came over her. "But you also have to be willing as well." Shannon's mouth parted and her eyelids began to droop. Moira mentally squealed with delight that her first actual spell was working its magic. "There's so much we could learn from my book, its mind blowing."

"W-What d-did you do to m…" She swayed in place, a soft buzzing was filling her head.

"I know you're a bit overwhelmed right now, but in time I'm more then sure you'll see things my way." Shannon could barely keep her eyes open; the fatigued that attacked her was irrespirable. Moira sipped her coffee again. "Mm, this coffee is so good." She said pointing at it. "The say because of the caffeine it keeps you awake but I like it so much it sometimes knocks me right out." Moira could see Shannon resisting. Time to take it up a notch. "There are even times when I feel it washing over me completely. The warm liquid flowing down my throat is sooo soothing and relaxing…so relaxing." Shannon's eyes were now but a hair open. "There are even times when I'll enjoy it so much that I'll suddenly drift off…just-like-that." She made an emphatic snap her fingers and Shannon's head fell forward. Moira gulped down the rest of her coffee. She then took hold of Shannon's wrist and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you decided to say yes Shan, I knew I could always count on you." When Moira removed her hand she left behind the sun and moon mark from the book. "Now lets be off, we have a long way to go."

* * *

Da na na! DUN DUN! Things can only get worse from here. But unfortunately we won't be able to see how until the next update. Sorry and Laters!

Oh yeah, so Rose Red2.0, how am I doing my friend. These being your characters I hope I'm doing them justice.


	3. My life turns upsidedown

Okay, here we delve all the deeper into the past of Shandrey (Shannon) and her sister Moira. As it progresses I'm thinking we'll see more of the actual TT characters. We'll have to see. Enjoy!

**Rose Red2.0, Realfanficts, Guardian of Azarath.** Thanks for reviewing guys. Now here for you is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

"My life turns upside down"

"Mm, this coffee is so good." She said pointing at it. "The say because of the caffeine it keeps you awake but I like it so much it sometimes knocks me right out." Moira could see Shannon resisting. Time to take it up a notch. "There are even times when I feel it washing over me completely. The warm liquid flowing down my throat is sooo soothing and relaxing…so relaxing." Shannon's eyes were now but a hair open. "There are even times when I'll enjoy it so much that I'll suddenly drift off…just-like-that." She made an emphatic snap her fingers and Shannon's head fell forward. Moira gulped down the rest of her coffee. She then took hold of Shannon's wrist and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you decided to say yes Shan, I knew I could always count on you." When Moira removed her hand she left behind the sun and moon mark from the book. "Now lets be off, we have a long way to go."

_It occurred to me just before I blacked out that maybe this whole thing (meaning my life) was one big nightmare, and that I'd wake up in some orphanage. Clearly I was trying to fool myself._

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER…………..

Shannon finally woke up after what seemed like an eternity. She slowly came out of her trance induced sleep but kept her eyes shut still. She felt around her and formed the mental image that she was laying on a bed. She opened her eyes and sat up with a tired moan. Shannon sat of the bed and noticed that her original clothes were gone to have been replaced by a thin set of robes. They felt light on her and breathed rather easily. She stood up then began to loose her balance as the foundation began to sway to and fro. Putting her hand against the wall for support she looked out the window and was surprised to see she was on a ship moving across a large body of water. Shannon put a hand to her forehead. _Uugg, I get so seasick. _She made her way out of the rather luxurious cabin and out on the deck. She found no one in the way of a crew but did fine one person sitting in a lounge chair.

She stealthily peered around a corner at Moira as she sat silently reading that new friend of hers, the strange book. Shannon peered down at her with a narrowed eyed glare. Moira flipped to new a page upon finishing that last one. Shannon bit her lip then began looking around. She spotted a crowbar hanging beside a couple of life preservers. _She's gonna pay for this._ Still keeping her quiet step Shannon carefully took it off its hooks and returned her gaze to Moira. She stepped closer and closer up behind her, all the while raising the bar above her head. Moira brought the book closer to her eyes as she spotted something of interest. With one last breath of resolve Shannon took a bounding step forward and swung down her weapon.

"Hold it," said Moira putting up her hand. Shannon stopped dead and found she couldn't move. She placed a bookmark in her place and set the book down on her lap. She looked up at Shannon frozen in place with a smile. "My sister that was sneaky, underhanded, and brutal….that said well done. Oh and why don't you get rid of that." The next Shannon knew she'd thrown the crowbar overboard.

"What have you done to me?" Moira brandished her left forearm.

"Check out your new tattoo." Shannon looked at her wrist and saw the sun and moon brand. "Just a little insurance policy to make sure you don't, oh I don't know, betray me."

"Moira please let me go," pleaded Shannon. Moira shook her head.

"Shannon one of these days you're going to appreciate what I'm doing for you," She said stretching her arms. Shannon sat down and rubbed her arms from the cool wind.

"How long are you going to keep me as your slave?"

"Oh you're not my slave Shan, I can only fully control you to save my life or when you're asleep." A terrible thought entered Shannon's mind.

"While I was unconscious you-"

"Don't be so paranoid Shannon all I did was have you accompany me, I mean, what did you expect me to do carry you the whole way?" Shannon slammed her fist down on the railing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Moira cocked her head. "Have you really become so dark and depraved?"

"Shannon I can't emphasize much more of how far our powers could take us. None in the world would dare challenge our strength. This book is more than just two covers and a couple hundred pages; it's a conduit, a way to find unimaginable power." _I'm wasting my breath._ Shannon hung her head.

"Then where are we and where are we going?"

"We are currently traveling down our very own Yangtze river on our way to find the group I told you about earlier, the League of Shadows."

"They some kind of cult or something?" Moira seemed hesitant with her answer.

"I wouldn't say so. A cult is a gathering of misguided, confused, and pitiful minds just begging to be molded. What we are looking for is a society of genuineness. I believe people with talent like ours will not go overlooked."

"This is all seems really fun and I can't wait to demonstrate my powers-oh wait now I remember-I haven't got any!" Moira raised her brows. She then tapped both her armrests and stood up. She was about to speak when the captain of the boat interrupted them.

"Pardon me but by our estimates we're about two hours out of the desired destination." Moira smirked and nodded.

"Very well, return to your post and disturb us no more."

"Yes mistress." Shannon's mouth parted. He walked away and Moira smiled down at her.

"Now is really not a good time to betray me Shan. Now! Let's get down to business shall we." She took hold of Shannon's arm and guided her back into her cabin. With a point to the bed from Moira Shannon climbed on and sat cross-legged. Moira let the book fall before her then shut the door. Moira then climbed on the bed and sat down across from her sister. "Now, its story time with Shannon. Lucky for you I made enough sacrifices for the both of us." Shannon looked up at her in a semi-disgusted way. "Didn't think you had the stomach for it yet." Shannon swallowed and pushed the book back towards Moira.

"Please, I'm begging you…" Moira simply stared at her. "Please don't involve me in this, it is clearly beyond our understanding is very danger-" She stopped abruptly when she saw two tiny fires light in Moira's eyes. Fear overtook her and she felt herself mesmerized by them.

"Do as I say Shannon," said Moira in a low and foreboding voice. "You will do as I say, whether it is by your own free will or by mine." Tears streamed down Shannon's face gulped again. _What was I supposed to do? My witch turned sister killed our family, kidnapped me, dulled the minds of the crew to do her bidding, and now threatened to do the same to me. I had no choice._ Her tears still flowing Shannon nodded with grief. The flames in Moira's eyes burned down as did her rising temper. With a placid yet lewd smile Moira pushed the book back over to her. "Wise decision." Shannon then reached down to the edges of the book. Her hands were trembling madly. Moira took no heed of her anxieties but merely waited for Shannon to do her part. She opened the book and turned the first few blank pages. Just as Moira said there were but two words on the first page to even have any. "Well? What do you see?" Shannon wiped her eyes to clear some blurriness.

"Hydronin Kinesies…" Moira's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"That's what it says," Shannon her voice shaking. "I swear that's all it says." Moira was about to demand that she have a look when Shannon let out a sharp gasp. Moira halted her advance. Both looked down at Shannon's hands and she saw the flow of blood thicken. Moira watched in fascination as Shannon began to go through the same process as she. But why were the words different?

"ARH AHHHH!" Shannon screamed out and her hands flew to her head.

"SHANNON!" Cried Moira. Shannon fell back to the bed and began twisting and writhing. Moira watched apprehensively. Then quite suddenly Shannon's gasps, cries for help, and spasms subsided. It was strange seeing Shannon positively howl in pain then suddenly lay so serenely. Moira checked her pulse but became sidetracked at seeing a strange mist coming from Shannon's mouth. She drew closer and noticed it was actually her breath, the way one sees their breath when the air is cold and frigid. Eyebrow arched Moira looked around and found a glass of water. Retrieving it she waited for the latest breath to pass then held it over her mouth. Upon Shannon's next exhale the mist from her mouth cooled the glass if it had been in the refrigerator for hours. Moira drew the glass away and stared at it then Shannon with a slightly parted mouth.

"A cryokinetic, we truly are two of a kind sister." Shannon suddenly woke with a start. She threw her arms about wildly. "Be still Shannon! You've done just fine." Shannon turned her wide eyed gaze to her sister.

"F-Fine! FINE? I'm BREATHING ICE!" Moira giggled.

"I know, isn't it great?" Shannon long gave up trying to preach to her sister about the dangerous nature of what they were delving in. _I'm sad to say that I believe that what hope I had that there was good in Moira died the moment she gave me that fiery stare._ Shannon sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Now what?" Moira glanced at the clock.

"We should be arriving shortly." Moira stood up and patted the book. "In the meantime I think you should do a little reading, your going to need it." She left Shannon by herself. Shannon felt she was no longer seasick and that she could practically stand on her head on a boat and not even get lightheaded. She ignored the book completely and sat down by the window. She saw the water moving swiftly moving alongside them. _It was weird but at that moment I felt as though I could feel the water moving through my hands. It almost felt peaceful. _Shannon closed her eyes and with water in mind concentrated on the first thought that came to her. She then heard a clicking sound and upon opening her eyes smiled at the sight of a dolphin made entirely of water jumping from the water along side the boat. _Did I do that? _She waved at the sea creature and it splashed away. She jumped slightly but giggled.

"This might be fun." Of course that thought was soon gone as they finally did arrive. After disembarking and Moira had the crew forget they ever met them they continued the rest of the way on foot.

* * *

HOURS LATER…………

It was a long, bare, and winding road that eventually led them to a mountain wall. They approached the only visible opening and stopped for a moment. Shannon stood with the strap of her bag slung over her shoulder.

"So, we're going in there?"

"Yup," replied Moira a little apprehensive herself. There were no doors to this opening only a crack big enough for the two of them to walk through side by side. Shannon then began to silently hope some hideous and near indestructible monster would emerge so Moira would be too concerned to notice Shannon's escape. _But Moira's not that dumb, she'd find me no matter where I went._ It was because of the mark that Moira imprinted on her arm that would allow the sadistic girl to indeed find her anywhere. They stopped dead when someone stepped out behind them and they heard the readying click of an assault rifle.

"Don't move!" With a grin Moira put her hands up as well as Shannon. Shannon darted her eyes about only wanting to leave this terrible place. She knew he was coming closer and that he wouldn't wait for them to explain themselves. A new feeling began to emerge, one that suddenly took over her completely. Shannon spun around and with an arm outstretched sent a concentrated blizzard howling at him. Once it passed they saw that he was frozen solid. Moira positively laughed with mirth.

"Well done Shannon! Well done! We'll have to have a drink later, but first it's my turn to show off." She turned her gaze toward more guards coming their way. She snapped her fingers bringing to ready flames to her hands. With a loud cackle she released two mighty columns of fire at their opponents. One hit the ground to disperse but one hit a guard dead on and instantly reduced him to ashes. Shannon leant back against a crevice and noticed one sneaking up on Moira. Without knowing why She formed water in one hand and cold mist in the other. Aiming her hands at the ground she let them mix to produce a slick surface of which he slipped on. Moira shot her head back at the assailant. With the strength she got from the book she grasped his neck and hoisted him off the ground.

"That would have been very rude." After snapping his neck she threw him into an oncoming group making them loose their balance. From about two stories above them two pairs of eyes watched the girls fend off the hordes of guards.

"They have talent," said a calm and malevolent voice. Moira glanced upward and smiled as she saw they had spectators. She with a cute grin she blew them a kiss which morphed into a fireball. They ducked down to avoid the blast. "And a spirit I could get used to." With that he began walking down the stairs to test their powers himself.

"Slade wait!" Called his companion but Slade took no heed and continued on. Shannon only attacked when she had to and left the insatiable destruction to Moira, who positively reveled in it. It was then that Shannon saw a man in a battle suit and a mask with one eye approaching her. Without even considering it she shot her hand forward to hit him with an ice blast. He jumped out of the way gracefully and landed behind her. With a swipe of his leg he took her feet out from under her making her hit the ground hard. She painfully rolled onto her back and saw he now had a metal staff in hand. He raised it over his head as thought impale her. Shannon closed her eyes and looked away. Slade was hit from the side by a large burst of fire. He hit the rock wall with a grunt. The other guards finally running away Moira turned her full attention on Slade. She approached him bouncing a fireball up and down in her hand.

"I do hope you're not the best the League has to offer." Slade got to his feet putting away his staff.

"As a matter of fact…I am." He calmly brought up a small remote and pressed a button on it. Confused Moira looked down at her feet and saw a tiny bomb disarm itself. "But there's always room for more," he said temptingly. Moira smiled up at him and clasped her hands together putting out the flame she held.

"Lead the way." He obliged taking the lead. As Moira passed Shannon she gave her a slight kick in the thigh. "Get up." Shannon got to her feet and after catching up with Moira put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, for saving me." Moira yanked her shoulder out from under Shannon's hand.

"I should have let you die; no more screw up's Shannon….no more." _From that point on I was resolved to show my sister as little love and kindness as possible, because she only returned it with hatred and spite._ Shannon followed Moira and Slade deeper into the caves where began their new life.

* * *

So, what do all three of you guys think? LOL. I find that so cool and funny at the same time. That only three of you review and it's the exact same three every time. You guys are the bomb. Thanks! Next chapter will be around soon enough. Laters! 


	4. My Hero

Here is another installment in the short but colorful history of Shandrey. This chapter is mostly for Rose Red2.0, as I'm sure she's been looking forward to it. Hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks for reviewing; **Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts, Rose Red2.0, x Tommy x S x**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four 

"My Hero" 

Moira smiled up at Slade and clasped her hands together putting out the flame she held. "Lead the way." He obliged taking the lead. As Moira passed Shannon she gave her a slight kick in the thigh. "Get up." Shannon got to her feet and after catching up with Moira put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, for saving me." Moira yanked her shoulder out from under Shannon's hand.

"I should have let you die; no more screw up's Shannon….no more." _From that point on I was resolved to show my sister as little love and kindness as possible, because she only returned it with hatred and spite._ Shannon followed Moira and Slade deeper into the caves where began their new life.

dream sequence

_As they drew nearer to their home they were met with a strange light. The wind brought with it a warm touch against their face. Once they cleared the brush her mother dropped what bags she carried as their house was being consumed in fire. Shannon gazed upon the inferno with dulled shock. She turned to look at her mother and saw someone approaching her from the side. _

_"Look OUT!" The figure pulled her down and stabbed her in the chest. "NOOO!" The victim fell away showing Shannon Moira's maddening face. It couldn't be, it was impossible. Shannon began backing away from her. Moira dropped the blood stained dagger down beside their mother. Shannon shook her head and sprinted down the opposite direction._

End of dream

Shannon opened her eyes as she came out of a dream. She found it odd that she had fallen asleep sitting down. She took in a long breath and stood up to walk over to the sink. She let the water pour into her hands then lightly patted her face. Shannon looked up in the mirror without bothering to dry her face. She stared at her reflection feeling as though something were different. She brushed a hand over the left side of her face. She continued to stare at herself wondrously. Suddenly her face morphed into a dark ghoulish hag and screamed at her with a banshee's shriek!

Shannon jolted out of her actual dream and nearly fell out of her bed. (A/N; in case anyone's confused she just had a dream inside her dream. Its weird I know but it's possible, it's happened to me before. Anyway). Shannon didn't brave her sink this time though she knew perfectly well that the last thing she saw was nothing more than a conjuring of her troubled mind. Slade had taken both her and Moira to two different rooms for the night. He told them they weren't allowed to see the leader of League until the next week. This man, as infamous as he was mysterious, she was told was renowned for his inventive means of execution and/or torture. During that week she'd studied a wide variety of magic, most of which because Moira held their bond over Shannon's head. Shannon sat over the edge of her bed breathing slowly. She could feel, as well as hear, her heat pounding loudly. She hadn't seen Moira kill the others but the sight of her mother's murder would haunt her forever.

Shannon gripped her forearm where Moira left her mark. Every time she laid down to go to sleep she would open her eyes from the sheer paranoia that Moira would assume total control over her. Without even realizing it she formed an ice sculpture of Moira's head then cracked it to pieces.

"One day Moira, I'm gonna get out of here."

"But until that day…" Shannon spun around on to see Moira standing in the doorway. She held a broken piece of ice that was a spitting image of her. "You should try to be a tad less rude." Shannon glared at her and turned back around.

"Go away."

"We've been summoned."

"I'll call in sick." Moira grinned but mostly out of irritation.

"No, I don't think so." Her blue eyes gave off their fiery glow and Shannon knew she was being sized up by them. "You're not going to make me use my big voice are you sister? Timid little Shannon…" Shannon stood up and walked out of her room.

"Whatever let's just go."

"That's the spirit Shannon," said Moira closing the door behind her. They walked down the torch lit hallways which spanned out like a rocky maze. The air was cold and musty from the fact they were deep inside a cave. They reached a point where a guide would take them the rest of the way. He led them down paths they were either almost too narrow to walk through or overlooked a bottomless drop. He stepped into a small section allowing them to pass him up. They did and when they emerged from the tunnels they found themselves standing in a cathedral style hall. After looking around in awe Shannon beat Moira against the arm to draw her attention toward end of the hall. Perched on a stone throne high up a flight of stairs sat a man dressed all in black with red ribbons running down the shoulders. His face was hidden behind a shroud and he held a silver staff. Standing to his right was Slade. _I knew at once Slade was in no way a peon or subordinate to this guy in black. He more had the look of a partner or business relation._

"Moira, Shannon, I'm glad you could join us," said Slade. "Now allow me to introduce you to lord of the League of Shadows, Sapiente Gladio (Sage of the Sword)." Moira stared up at him with arms crossed while Shannon tired to avert her gaze.

"Quis operor vos specto ut reperio?" asked Gladio. His voice was old sounding but had an unnerving feel. Moira and Shannon looked at each other.

"What do you expect to find here," translated Slade.

"Glory," responded Moira with a smile.

" Palma est iuste donatus qua is est iuste meritus."

"Glory is justly given where it is justly earned." One more Slade provided the English take on Gladio's words. Gladio leant forward to get a better look at them. He then turned his darkened hood towards Shannon. _I haven't a clue to this day what it was he was thinking about when he looked at me. All I knew was that I wanted him to look at something else._

"Si vos utriusque penitus ut servo mihi tunc vos must utriusque volo."

"If you both intend to serve me you must both be willing." They soon keep looking at Gladio even though it was Slade's voice that provided the words. Moira smirked.

"Oh we're willing, aren't we Shannon?" Shannon didn't look at Moira but merely nodded. Gladio hit the tip of his staff on the floor producing an echoing sound throughout the hall. He then stood up and for the first time during their meeting spoke in a language they could understand.

"Do you have the constitution to carry out the wishes of the League without pause, hesitation, or reflection?"

"We do," responded the two girls.

"Do you possess the skills, knowledge, and training to proficiently carry out the wishes of the League?"

"We do."

"Do you swear to obey its commands no matter the cost?" They didn't speak up at first but after receiving a nudge from Moira they gave their answer.

"We do." Gladio sat back down.

"Per illa vota vos es iam procurator of League of Umbra." Slade nodded marveling at the new blood they acquired.

"With these vows you are now agents of the League of Shadows." Gladio hit the tip of his staff against the floor once more and the deed was sealed. Shannon felt a presence enter her. She and Moira were bound to this man now.

--------

Moira and Shannon walked alone back to their rooms. They also walked in silence as they both had numerous thoughts buzzing around in their head. Shannon was about to voice her uncertainty when Slade walked up behind them.

"So, things are not quite as they seem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Moira curtly.

"You're going to find that, especially around here, appearances are most certainly deceiving." He stepped in front of them blocking their path. "There have been times when new recruits have gone insane."

"Did you need something?" asked Shannon matching Moira's tone. Moira glanced at her approvingly; loving the fact that Shannon just imitated her. Slade handed them a manila folder. "What's this?"

"Your first assignment, Gladio is eager to see your skills in action and wants them tested as soon as possible."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a certain boy wonder to torment, farewell." With that he walked alone into the darkness and was gone. Moira took the folder out of Shannon's hands and quickly read through their orders.

"Wow, this is it Shannon. If we can do this there's not a doubt in my mind we'll quickly rise up in the ranks."

"But for what?" asked Shannon. "To get like him?" She pointed down the way where Slade had left.

"Make no mistake Shannon I don't plan on us staying here forever serving under someone else's boot. We are simply learning and waiting. When the time is right we'll make our move and this world will be ours for the taking." Shannon let her eyes fall to back down to the folder. "And it all begins with this one task." With their instructions in hand Moira led on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON A TRAIN BOUND FOR LORAINE, FRANCE………….

Shannon sat back down in their compartment. She held a small bundle with snacks. Moira sat looking out the window with her legs crossed over. "Took you long enough, I thought you abandoned me for a moment."

"Would I have gotten away with it?" Moira smirked down at the mark on Shannon's arm.

"Not a chance."

"So why again are we going this far west?" Moira brought out the folder containing the details of their mission.

"The target's name is Jacque Albertte, he's one of the world's foremost arms dealers and he just happens to be an inconvenience for our new fearless leader." Shannon read over the orders.

"And what sort of an inconvenience is he?"

"Ignorance is bliss Shan; let's try not to burden ourselves with the secrets of superiors for the time being." Shannon nodded with reluctant agreement. There was after all little she could do to change their situation.

--------

They arrived hours later at a fairly luxurious hotel in the city of Loraine. They walked in though Shannon merely followed Moira who strutted as though she owned the place. They were stopped by two men in suits. They spoke in French and the girls pretended not to be able to understand them. Another man joined them and spoke in Chinese (just pretend we can understand it as though it were English).

"You're the ones?"

"Mmm hmm," answered Moira with a smile. He looked them over for a moment then nodded for them to follow. Moira and Shannon glanced at each other then followed him down the hall. They rode the elevator up a few floors until they reached the penthouse. The guards waited on either side of the doors leading into the room. "Thank you but we can take it from here. You can leave."

"Nice try, but we don't leave Mr. Albertte." Moira looked at Shannon who merely shrugged. She then put on a sultry smile and walked up to one of them. She gave Shannon an urging nod and she did the same.

"We understand, you're both very loyal body guards aren't you." She spoke in his ear and a purple mist exited her mouth. Shannon had been taught the same spell and within moments both guards stood droopy eyed and slack jawed. "Now, you're both going to make sure no one bothers us right?" They nodded incoherently. "Good boys." They entered the room and Shannon froze the lock with a simple touch. A man stepped out of the bathroom with only a robe on.

"So, you're the entertainment?"

"That's us," replied Shannon tiresomely. He moved over to the rather large bed and began untying his robe.

"Shouldn't waste time then."

"I couldn't agree more," replied Moira. " Shannon, let's show Mr. Albertte his money's worth." Shannon gulped then form her hands shot four bursts of ice. His hands and feet where instantly stuck to the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL! Who are you people?" The fires came up in Moira's eyes.

"We are death Mr. Albertte." She formed a billowing fireball in her hand. "Swift death." Ignoring his pleas for mercy she hurled the fireball directly at his chest and he slowly burnt to ashes. Moira walked past the burnt mess on the bed and looked around in his wardrobe.

"Could we move along?" asked Shannon impatiently. Moira returned bringing a coat along with her.

"This is a nice coat." Shannon rolled her eyes. After having learned how to make minor teleportations across a few city blocks.

--------

"Shan you and I are really going to go places," proclaimed Moira. They sat on the same train going back to their home base. Shannon sat looking out the window. "I have to admit Shannon I had my doubts about you, but you really came through."

"Really? It's funny because I thought I just helped you kill a man in cold blood." Moira nodded.

"The first of many I hope."

"How long are we going to be lowly assassins before you put this grand plan of yours into action?"

"Well believe it or not Shannon your mission list is slightly smaller then mine, I've determined you don't quite possess the stomach for what I'm going to be doing." Shannon raised her eye brows.

"Why Moira, how thoughtful of you."

"Well don't you worry sister dear, soon enough you be back out with me spilling as much blood as need be." Shannon took in a long breath. _Fine Moira you're big and powerful, but just give me one more day. Just one, and I'll be gone forever._ Of course as Shannon plotted her escape she reminded herself subconsciously never to underestimate Moira. At this point there was no telling what devilish skills Moira's picked up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATE THE NEXT DAY…………

Shannon sat studying the book from which she had drawn her powers. After extensively reviewing many of its pages it became clear she never acquired anything. _Now this is weird_. She re-read a page explaining the nature of naturally accruing abilities within a select number of people. _I was born with these powers?_ _No, that's impossible. I think the doctor would've mentioned that when I was born._ As unlikely as it sounded however Shannon couldn't deny it. She'd learned many other things not inherited through birth. One of which she felt she was ready to put to the test.

"I'm going to be a healer and protector," she vowed out loud. She mixed a number of powders into a beaker of water. "If I can't free myself now, I don't deserve to live." She closed her eyes and held the beaker over her arm. "Oh God please work." She then poured the swirling liquid over the tattoo Moira burned on her arm. She barred her teeth from a painful wince. A small cloud of smoke rose up. _Don't give up._ She poured the last remnants of the liquid over her arm. Shannon let out a few stifled gasps then looked down at her arm. She allowed a smile to creep across her face when she saw the tattoo was no longer there.

Shannon wasted no time in gathering up a few personal belongings and made sure Moira was no where in sight. She remembered Gladio sending her out on another mission of murder and felt relief that it would be hours perhaps days before Moira realized she was gone. Shannon slung the bag over her shoulder and raised a hood over her head. She made a slick getaway but it did not go unnoticed. Slade stepped out of shadows as she passed. "Run as far as you like Shannon, but like Robin you can only hide from your destiny for so long."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAYS LATER…………….

Shannon stood on the main deck of ship moving along the water. Since her connection with water had become more intimate she no longer had seasickness. She leant forward on the railing and moved her eyes over the harbor they were approaching. They slowly moved closer to a port called Yokohama harbor, a well known port off the coast of Japan. Shannon always wanted to see Japan, ever since she was little. She didn't know a word of Japanese but she did have a good ear, and could pick up a good amount of just about any lingo she came across. Shannon thanked the captain of the boat for allowing her to come and stepped off the plank onto the peer. She raised the hood over her head and did the only she could do right now; walk. She didn't have to walk for long though, a man delivering some produce to an inn gave her a lift. She said nothing to him except thank you. _Best that I don't make an impression anywhere_. If Moira was trying to find her she would undoubtedly be looking for clues.

The truck pulled up outside the inn and Shannon hopped out bidding the driver thanks and goodnight. Shannon walked inside to find the lobby was also a lounge complete with a bar. She sat down at one of the tables setting her bag along side her. A waiter promptly walked up to her. He asked her what she wanted but she merely shook her head. He spoke in his native tongue thus she couldn't understand him. He examined her for a moment then nodded.

"You a foreigner?" She nodded and he rolled his eyes. "I'll get you some water. Foreigners, such a pain in the ass." Shannon scrunched her face up unusually. _Well that was rude._ She decided she didn't much care for his company and wanted to leave the lounge before he came back. She strode up to the front desk. The man had his back to her and she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Good evening miss, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a room for the night please." He nodded preparing the necessary paperwork.

"Your name?" Shannon opened her mouth to tell him but stopped. _I couldn't give him my real name, I was going for inconspicuous. So…I lied._

"Sh-Shandrey, Shandrey Yen-Mah." He regarded her a bit strangely but took the name down nonetheless. He handed her a room key and she was disappeared up stairs. _As I walked closer to my room I realized something rather important, I couldn't pay for it. Doh! I didn't have any Japanese money. The League had all sorts stored away for its agents why didn't I take some?_ She supposed she could just as easily put the man under a spell or something and get away while he was under the impression that she had paid. Or she could just kill him. _NO! I'm not Moira, I'm not a monster. I'll find another way._ Shannon had long entered her room but was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice. She threw her bag aside and collapsed down on the bed like a falling tree. Her aversion to use her powers was growing actually. Every problem that could be solved by magic she tried to find a practical solution. Finally Shannon came to only conclusion she could just before falling asleep. _I don't want these powers._

--------

The next morning Shannon awoke with the shades closed. She hated whenever she stayed in a hotel to have the bright morning light bring her out of a relaxed sleep. Then again she hadn't seen the sun in the morning since she and Moira joined the League. Shannon crawled out of bed, walked over to the window, and threw open the curtains. _It felt like I was taking a shower in sun light. It's strange but I never greeted the sun more warmly. Maybe I was going nuts._ She figured she would have breakfast and then be on her way. After freshening up she took up her bag and made her way downstairs to the lounge.

"Good morning miss," greeted the man behind the counter.

"Good morning," she replied brightly. _Maybe he knew I couldn't pay and was letting go as quietly as he could._ She sat down at a table and looked around at the other guests. There was one that caught her eye immediately. He wore traditional Japanese roes, wore a samurai straw hat, and was that sword tucked under his belt? The manager shook her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me miss but we do ask you to pay your bill before having the breakfast." _Or maybe I should have just started running as fast as **I** could._ Shannon looked away from him mouthing wordlessly. What to do? What to do? _Don't use magic, don't use magic. DON'T YOU DARE USE MAGIC!_ Her mind and heart shouted at her. It didn't take long for the manager to assess her silence. "Come with me." He took hold of her arm and yanked her out of her chair.

"Let go of me!" The young man with the hat looked over at her.

"You don't pay the bill then you'll pay the penalty." He kept dragging her until he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him.

"Excuse me sir." He turned with Shannon still in his grasp. She saw it was him, the one with the strange hat and the sword. "But perhaps this will cover the cost." He handed him a wad of money and he snatched it out of his hands.

"Maybe, but this one can't just be bought out of trouble." He took his hat and Shannon was astonished by how calm he looked.

"Maybe you can make an allowance." His hand moved over his sword telling the manager not to argue. He nodded stiffly.

"Fine, but she'll be getting no breakfast here." The two men were in agreement and Shannon soon found herself being thrown out of the front door. She said landed in the street and by the fluttery sounds around her she knew bag had spilled open and papers were everywhere. With a tired groan she moved about trying to gather them up. She stuffed them away but found she was still missing a book. Shannon darted her gaze about until she found it was being held out to her. She slowly looked up to see the face of her rescuer. He held his hand out and after she took it he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She stared at him and nodded silently. He handed her the book but she didn't bother to stow it away. "I think you'll find it's a little more useful." She titled her head at him strangely. He put his hat back on and with a smile bid gave her a nod. Shannon eye's followed him as he walked down the road. She then looked back down at her book and after opening it found a substantial amount of money tucked between its pages. _I still don't know why he helped me. My faith in humanity had hit an all time low so it was obvious he had a hidden agenda. Or could he have just been a nice person?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moira grew impatient. She had just recently returned from her latest mission and could not find Shannon anywhere. Every soul she passed, however few, told her they hadn't seen her all day. Finally Moira ventured to the one place she'd saved for last, Shannon's room. Whether she was in there or not Moira shoved open the door and looked around. Shannon was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you hiding Shan?" It was then that Moira's eyes fell upon a piece of paper on Shannon's pillow. She picked it up and after unfolding it found a concise note.

_Moira, thanks for making learn how to free myself. Don't bother trying to skry for me, I've already taken care of that. Goodbye. _

_P.S. Screw you_

Moira arched a brow and calmly folded the note. A steady column of smoke then rose from her clenched fist and when she reopened it the note was reduced to ashes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that one took me a little longer to finish then I hoped. Review and maybe I'll update. XD No I'll update eve if no one reviews. Can't leave a story undone.


	5. My new family

Now this was a chapter in this story I've wanted to get to writing for some time. I'm hoping as the story goes on it answers some questions that have come up in Kiss of the Dragon. Of course both Rose Red2.0 and Koriand'r Star also have stories with these characters, maybe you could check em' out. Your call. Well hope you ENJOY the chapter. **Gaurdian of Azarath, Realfanficts, Rose Red2.0, x Tommy x S, Koriand'r Star**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

My new family

Moira grew impatient. She had just recently returned from her latest mission and could not find Shannon anywhere. Every soul she passed, however few, told her they hadn't seen her all day. Finally Moira ventured to the one place she'd saved for last, Shannon's room. Whether she was in there or not Moira shoved open the door and looked around. Shannon was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you hiding Shan?" It was then that Moira's eyes fell upon a piece of paper on Shannon's pillow. She picked it up and after unfolding it found a concise note.

_Moira, thanks for making learn how to free myself. Don't bother trying to skry for me, I've already taken care of that. Goodbye._

_P.S. Screw you_

Moira arched a brow and calmly folded the note. A steady column of smoke then rose from her clenched fist and when she reopened it the note was reduced to ashes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE THE YOSHINO PROVINCE………………

Shannon was currently the passenger of yet another stranger. Although this time she possessed the means to better negotiate the destination. She stepped out of the vehicle which stopped on a natural road along a grassy plain.

"Thank you," she said gratefully to the driver.

"No thank **you**," he said waving the amount of cash he'd received for is mild inconvenience. "Seriously though are you sure you don't want to just ride any further?" She nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure, its really pretty out here I'd rather just walk."

"Where you gonna go? This is pretty much untouched country land, chances are you'll only find a few farmers if any."

"I'll be fine really." _It isn't any of your business anyway. _He shrugged.

"Okay, here's some American gum. For some reason it seems to get rid of a small appetite." She took it regarding him oddly.

"Uhhh…thanks." He nodded and after she shut the door he drove off down the road. She watched him ride away with a light breeze flowing through the hair and grass. Anyone watching would indeed scratch their head at why anyone would walk through a grassy plain which stretched as far as the eye could see. Shannon knew herself better than that however. Years of growing up in the confines of her old life filled her with the joy of finally being a place that not a wall was in sight. It was as if walking in a place like this came naturally to her. The soft breeze, the billowing grass, and mild temperature mingled perfectly. Shannon did begin to wonder however what she would do for food after the supply she brought with her ran out. _Well, he did say there were farmers out here. Maybe I'll run into one._ A quick scan of the environment confirmed his statement that the area was indeed free of industry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIGHTFALL……….

_Or maybe I've made a big mistake and I'll have to survive on bark._ Shannon droned to no one but he open air. She'd walked for hours and hours without seeing any sign of civilization. She parked herself under a tree for the night and got a fire going for warmth. The tree lay at the base of hill but Shannon figured that could be explored tomorrow. Her statements while eventually true were partly dramatic as she enough food, if rationed, to last her another week. She threw a couple of loose sticks into the fire renewing for a few more hours. Shannon had been told about how cold it could get in that region thus she purchased a fair priced but decent coat befitting her gender. She pulled it close to her for cover and set to falling asleep. The task began as it normally did every other night. That is until a twig nearby snapped loudly. She opened her eyes with a start and looked about frantically. No one was there. A little nervous Shannon lay back down to try again. More snaps and pops. Shannon did her best to ignore them but the more she tried the louder and closer they sounded. She sat up with a tired groan.

_Who knew sleeping outside would be so creepy. God it's like someone's trying to keep me awake_. A thought just occurred to her. _Does Moira know where I am? Has she been toying with me all this time?_ It seemed a little far fetched, even for Moira. Still she'd become a lot of things Shannon never saw coming thus she couldn't put it past Moira.

"Excuse me." Shannon's heart jumped up through her throat. She turned to the voice with a loud startle. "Sorry, didn't mean frighten you."

"Frighten me? Oh no no you didn't frighten me. You just scared me to pieces. Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He sat down by the fire. He was dressed in western jeans and a black sweatshirt. She could see his hair was tied in a neat ponytail.

"I should ask you the same question." Shannon didn't know how to answer him. Here she was sitting under a tree and a complete stranger somehow found his way to her. Telling him of the real reason she was here appeared far too outrageous even for her.

"I'm just…camping," said Shannon quickly. "Camping out under the stars." He nodded with a disbelieving smile. "My name is Shandrey."

"Sagar..." She arched a brow. "What kind of a name is Shandrey anyway?"

"What kind of a name is Sagar," replied Shannon with tongue and cheek. _Why is it every time I meet someone they have to totally freak me out? _"You live around here?"

"Not really. I come by every now and then though, just looking around." Shannon felt the air around herself grow cold. She held her arms as she got a strange sense of foreboding.

"Looking for what?" He smiled revealing two overdeveloped teeth.

"Tasty little morsels." Shannon sprang to her feet. She read about his kind while secretly studying her white magic. He slowly got to his feet and spread his arms out innocently. "What's the matter Shandrey?"

"Stay away from me!" He moved toward her making her back up several feet. "You can't run forever."

"I just have to until the sun comes up." He cast an amused look upward and chuckled.

"Perhaps, but from the looks of things we still have a good seven hours. You gonna make me chase you for that long? Because I'll gladly hard to get with you alllll night!" Shannon narrowed her eyes.

"Go to hell." With a quick fluidic movement of her arms a column of water rose from the ground and shot him up into the air. He landed in the tree she'd parked herself under, hitting branches all the way down. Shannon stayed in her marital arts pose, keeping herself on the defensive. He got to his feet brushing himself off.

"Wow, a girl with spirit. I like that. Come on show me more of that spirit!" He hissed using his vampiric speed to instantly run up into her face. "It turns me on." Not giving him time to captivate her with his stare Shannon kicked him hard in the gut. He skidded away from her cradling his stomach. Shannon formed a watery sphere in each hand then from her mouth a cloud wind on one. Shannon threw the ice sphere like a baseball and hit him square in the forehead. "ARRRGGGGHHHH!" When he finally brought his hands away she saw numerous pieces of ice stuck in his face. "FEISTY BITCH!" He drew a short sword and quickly sped up to her. He slashed at her diagonally and horizontally. Shannon's art of waterbending however fortunately granted her the ability to skillfully dodge the attacks. He however studied her movements and soon found a pattern to take advantage of. Sagar attacked the same way as before only this swung at her legs halfway then quickly changed direction. Shannon winced terribly as she felt cold steel cut into her side. In her desperation Shannon opened the floodgate that held back the full potential of her powers. Sagar dropped his weapon in a stupefied gawk. For out of nowhere a tidal wave the size of a six story building tore him off his feet and deep into the woods. Shannon staggered to her feet holding a hand to her side. She felt it warm up as hot blood seeped out of the wound. Her vision was already becoming blurry. She had but one hope; over the hill if there was not a sign of life she would die there and now. Shannon gained another half hour for herself by applying a rather good healing spell on herself. She crawled up the hill, sometimes having to pull herself up by gripping the long blades of grass. Finally she reached the hill's peak and there by the grace of God lay what appeared to be a walled village. Shannon closed her eyes in gratitude for the divine mercy that had just been shown to her. Now all she had to do was get down there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon the battlement of the wall surrounding a quiet and sleeping village a lone and young guard stood watching the empty landscape. Another joined him from behind brining with him two cups.

"Cold wind tonight."

"For the past few nights," replied the first guard. "Don't tell me, Masaji, you've sacrificed your off duty time to bring me tea." Masaji smirked.

"In all truth you're hardly worth the effort Lee." They laughed silently and gently hit their cups together. They drank in silence, letting the hot liquid warm their insides. Masaji's eyes roamed over the faraway hills. "You don't suppose the Oni would attack now do you? After ceasing activity for so long a time?" Lee tilted his head.

"We can only rely on conjecture. For beings that kill insatiably need no reason nor time tale to attack." Masaji nodded in agreement. Lee stopped when he spotted a lone hooded figure approaching the walls. "Here, I'll be back." He handed Masaji his naginata and began speed walking down the stairs.

Outside the wall the figure breathed heavily using the large barrier for support. They passed a door and as soon they did it opened and Lee stepped out. He raised a ready bow and pointed an arrow at the figures head.

"Halt." They stopped dead. Lee waited for the traveler to reveal himself. "Show yourself." A slender hand reached up and pulled down the hood. He saw a sheen of long black hair then she turned to show him her face. Lee's mouth parted and began to very slowly lower his bow. Shannon and Lee stared at each other. "It's you." Shannon took a single step towards him but she found what strength she had left was spent and she fell. Lee threw away his weapons and fell down beside her. After checking her pulse he hoisted her over his shoulder and quietly brought her inside.

From afar Sagar, badly wounded, watched her being taken into the city. He held his bleeding arm and angrily wiped more blood from his throbbing eye.

--------

A young girl within one of the houses behind the wall sat trying to thread a sewing needle. She held her tongue between her lips to strengthen her concentration. It was rudely interrupted however when the door slid open. She looked around to see Lee walking in carrying a bleeding girl over his shoulders. He read her confused features.

"Nayia, warm water and clean clothes please." She nodded and opened the door to the only unoccupied room they had. Lee moved inside and lay Shannon down on a soft mat. Nayia set the fire under a pot of water and returned with a change of her own clothes.

"The water will take time," she said handing him the clothing. "Should I wake the doctor?"

"No it will be fine, she just need's help as soon as possible." She nodded as Lee began looking her over for further injuries.

"So, big brother, why have you brought an injured girl in our house?" Lee glanced back at her the returned his gaze to Shannon's wound.

"We can discuss that later. I can tend to this wound I should do so." Nayia nodded once more and returned to the fire to check on the water. She lightly patted the water's surface with her finger tip and felt it was now past luke warm. She poured a measured amount into a bowl. She then took it and a small towel with her and set it down beside her brother. "Need anything else?" Lee looked around and spotted Nayia's project from just a second ago.

"I could use that needle and thread." She hurried over and retrieved it for him. "I'll be fine now."

"You're sure? I have some special medicines Dr. Hojo gave me."

"I shouldn't have any difficulty from here," said Lee looking up at her with a smile. "Its late, you get to bed." Nayia, whose rebellious spirit innately wanted to protest being sent to bed, was forced to do what she was told just for tonight. Lee was after all trying to mend a deep wound. He dabbed the towel, now saturated with the warm water, on her forehead. He neared the threaded needle to her flesh and paused. "Steady hand, a little more steady would be preferred." He wiped away the last of his inhibitions and set to applying the stitches she needed. He wasn't a quarter of the way done when she winced at the attacking stings. She peeked open her eyes and saw him sitting over her. Lee noticed her looking at him and dabbed her forehead again. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you." Shannon's exhausted mind could only register words with a blurry face. Her eyes rolled back up into her head and she fell into a deep slumber. Somewhat relived that he no longer had an audience to his work; Lee went back to his task of sealing up her cut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING……………….

Shannon awoke the next morning with a content sigh. Despite her battle with Sagar and the troubling procedure Lee was forced to undertake to save her life, she dreamt rather pleasantly. She opened her eyes to the sounds of birds greeting the new sunrise. Shannon felt no pain where her wound used to be and presumed it was either tended to expertly or was gone entirely. Her door slid open and in walked Nayia.

"Oh hello." She said happily. Shannon moved to get up but then shoved herself back under her covers when she realized something.

"Um….where are my clothes?"

"Over there," said Nayia. Shannon's eyes moved to the side and she saw them folded neatly in a pile. "We had to be sure there weren't any other lasting injuries. Don't worry I insisted that task be left to me."

"Uh huh, can I have my clothes back please."

"Well yes but do you want dirty clothes that we can wash later or do what clean clothes now." Shannon saw her carrying in a fresh set of clothing for her with a good looking breakfast.

"Thank you." Nayia smiled at her and turned to leave. Shannon stared off into space then looked back up at her. "Who are you?"

"Nayia Moristu."

"And The one who brought me here…" Nayia looked back at her. "Who is he?"

"My brother, Leonidas." Shannon furrowed her brow. 'What kind of a Japanese name is that?' "What's your name?" Shannon considered giving Nayia her real name but decided against it. Determined not to leave any trace of her old identity anywhere

"Shandrey." Nayia nodded then walked out and slid the door shut giving Shannon some privacy. Shannon held the blanket close to her still. _Who are these people? And why would they just help me?_

--------

The sun's rays breathed down on the small city. The tall walls cast shadows over the houses close by. A look out spied a group of horsemen approaching and after making sure they were friend signaled for the gate to open. The men on horseback rode in rather hastily. They came to a halt outside a dwelling that clearly housed someone of high ranking. Lee dismounted followed by others at his call. The advisor to the Shogun exited the house and approached Lee.

"Moristu-San," greeted the official.

"Toronaga-Sangi," replied Lee with a bow of the head.

"What news?"

"Oni soldiers have raided against a number of villages and provinces across the plain. Just last night Yoshiko village and the Sukune valley fell without much resistance."

"What about the neighboring villages?"

"Some have begun fortifying themselves, others have fled. We were ambushed on our return." Toronaga cast a look around at Lee's men.

"Do you have any casualties?"

Lee shook his head. "No, but Kurando was injured." At his call two armor clad samurai brought an injured young man of Lee's age and height. They removed his armor to tend to his wounds. Lee moved closer to ensure only his superior could hear him. "If these attacks continue without challenge we will be easily overrun within a matter of days." Toronaga nodded uneasily.

"Very well, report to the Shogun." Lee obeyed the order with another nod and promptly took his leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEAGUE OF SHADOWS……….

Moira's schedule had been inexplicably free for the past few days, leaving her time to investigate Shannon's escape. She was currently tearing apart Shannon's room looking for any materials relating to any sort of magic. After throwing over her bed in frustration Moira noticed something under the dresser. The violet haired girl bent down on one knee and pulled the very book that activated their powers into the light. Off all the materials and books Shannon took away with her she left but one.

"Oh Shannon, Shannon, Shannon; still fearful your own potential." Moira took the book back with her to her own quarters and pulled a basin out from under her bed. She filled it with water then lightly tapped the water's surface with her fingertip. A never ending series of ripples issued from where she touched the water, turning it black and ready for use. "I'll find you sister of mine. And the two of us shall be a happy family again." Moira's pool flickered to life showing different parts of the world, one at a time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK WITH SHANNON…………..

Shannon cautiously stepped out of the room given to her; cautiously as though stepping on the wrong floorboard would open some trap door. She wore the blue and white kimono given to her by Nayia. The house was fairly silent as there seemed to be no one home at the moment. Shannon glanced back her pile of stuff; her bag and her own set of clothes. _Maybe I should count my blessings and just leave now while I still can. Although, they did kind of save my life; I should probably wait another day just to thank them._ _Or possibly find out what their true motive is._ It was sad that Shannon would be so mistrusting even to her rescuers, of course that wasn't entirely her fault either. She walked about the sunlight home looking for any sign of life. Soon Shannon wandered into a room that housed a samurai suit of armor and upon a stand two swords of varying size. The armor was black and indigo with gold lining running down the sides. Her eyes wandered down to the two swords on the stand. Her hand drifted over the larger one, her fingertips just touching the waist cord.

"Good afternoon." Shannon spun around to see Lee standing in the room's doorway. "How are you feeling?" Shannon gulped and stepped away from the display.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop or anything." Lee shook his head with a smile.

"It's okay." A stiff silence passed between them, during which time Lee merely sated at her with a small smile. "Would you like to step outside with me?" Shannon matched his smile and nodded.

------

Lee and Shannon soon made their way atop the wall guarding the city. She leant against the edge taking in the view. A flock of birds flew past her suddenly startling and amusing her at the same time. "You have a beautiful city, and an absolutely magnificent view."

"Thank you, we try to stay as far away from industry as we can. Some still cling to the old ways of feudal Japan. This is the city Arisie, the last remaining capital of the Shogunate." Shannon seemed most intrigued that of all places on earth she ended up in the past. "You are the one aren't you?" She returned her gaze to him. "From the inn…" She nodded plaintively. "What is your name?"

"Shandrey…Yen-Mah," she added as a second thought. "You're Leonidas." He seemed slightly put off.

"Call me Lee."

"Sorry…Lee."

"I'm unable to fully illustrate how I would much rather have had a name more befitting my homeland, but this is what has been dealt to me. It is strange indeed to see how fate has treated us both."

"By the way I never had a chance to thank you for helping me." He acknowledged her gratitude with a nod. "I mean I doubt the manager would've simply forced me to wash dishes."

"It was a rather expensive lodging and, if you will pardon my presumptuousness, I did not believe you could afford it. So what were you doing there?" She dropped her eyes.

"My home was destroyed."

"But what about your friends or your family." She could clearly hear her mother's shriek.

"I-I would rather not talk about it."

"Okay, its okay." He searched for an alternative topic. "How were you injured, that was a fairly deep wound you had."

"I was resting not far from the city and I was attacked." She was about to describe her attacker but chuckled instead. "I'd tell you by who but you'd just think me silly or hallucinatory."

"On the contrary I think you'll find this country houses a great many of unearthly dangers." Shannon still didn't explain further. Lee supposed that was just something about her he would have to get used to. "You've come at a rather chaotic time I'm afraid. We, along with our neighboring provinces, are currently at war with the Oni." She looked at him pensively.

"What's an Oni?"

"A powerful as well a very terrible enemy, who want nothing more than to see us wiped from the earth."

"Isn't that always the case," said Shannon with a smirk. He nodded agreeably. "Listen I hope you don't take this the wrong way…" She avoided his gaze. "But I can't stay here."

"You are traveling elsewhere?"

"To be honest I don't really know where I'm going," said Shannon. "Now that I think about I suppose for right now I'm simply running." He leant against the edge of the wall beside her. She glanced at him and chuckled again. "Listen to me; I've avoided everyone at all costs. Now here I am just spouting out words to you. You really must think me silly." Lee painted a small smile across his face.

"Well I for one find your 'silliness' quite charming." Shannon turned her reddening face away. _Well, he seems…nice._ She breathed deeply trying to calm her rising temperature. She then straightened up.

"I'm actually kind of hungry so I think I'll-" She stopped suddenly and stared out at the blue sky.

"Shandrey? What is it?" He saw her eyes widen considerably but for what reason he could not tell. From Shannon's perspective she saw two large icy blue eyes combing the sky; two eyes that could only belong to one person. They quickly flashed in her direction making her gasp loudly. "AH!" She gripped her chest and fell at Lee's feet. "Shandrey!" He flew down beside her and helped her into a sitting position. Her hand still gripped her chest and she shook tremendously.

"T-Take..me…inside." Lee looked about at the variety of places to go.

"Where?"

"ANYWHERE! Just take me quickly!" Hastened by her shout Lee gathered her up and took into the nearest guard tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moira took her hands away from the now blank basin. She opened her eyes with a low hiss. "Damn you Shannon and your quick thinking. However, I my efforts were not entirely fruitless." Shannon had severed Moira's momentary connection and got out of sight before Moira could pinpoint her location exactly. "An Inn…." However, a small fraction of her thoughts passed to Moira nonetheless.

Moira walked down the dark passageways until she came to the long corridor leading out. She approached the threshold leading out of the cave system but was stopped by two guards. "What is the meaning of this?"

"None may leave unless under orders from Gladio." She tilted her headed with narrowed eyes.

"Is that so?" she asked coolly. They remained in place without saying another word. "Well, I'm on a little mission of my own. And if Gladio has a problem with that he can either choke on it or allow me to return with an escaped agent of his. Now take a hike."

"Gladio's orders are absolute." Moira closed her eyes out of irritation. With an elegant motion of her hands two streams of fire shot from her palms and the guards fell to the ground as ashes. She walked by kicking the crumbling skull of one of them as she went. "Never fuck with a firebender."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARISIE………….

Lee looked at Shannon through the doorway as she lay in her bed. He felt a hand clutch his arm and turned to see Nayia urging him to come away. He did sliding the door shut but for a small crack.

"Looking at her for hours on end isn't going to magically heal her you know," said Nayia. She sat down cross legged at their table and went back to eating her dinner. Lee joined her and let out a discontent sigh.

"It was strangest thing I ever saw Nayia, one moment she was fine and the next she appeared to be having a heart attack."

"Maybe it was you," she suggested with a nod.

"Me?" he asked with a questioning look. "How could my presence have had anything to do with it?" She shrugged in the middle of chewing her food. She swallowed before explaining.

"Well let's face it big brother you haven't exactly had much luck with the opposite sex." He rubbed the spot between his eyes tiresomely. 'Here it comes.' "And if you don't mind me saying your 'I find your silliness quite charming' was a bit lacking." He set down his chopsticks in a huff.

"You were eavesdropping."

"Yes, you're surprised?" Lee ducked his head. She smiled and slapped him off the back encouragingly. "Ahhh, don't worry about it Valentino I'm sure she'll give you another chance."

"For the final time she collapsed not because of me but of an outside force," said Lee irritably. Nayia nodded as if saying; 'Yes, you go ahead and believe that'. Lee looked back toward Shannon's door. "Something is after her, and I'm not going to let whatever it is find her." Nayia regarded him more seriously.

"You know there is a way you could find out more without her actually telling you." Lee already knew what she meant and immediately decided against it. The very notion went against everything he stood for as a person.

"Entering someone's mind in such a way is nothing more than an outright invasion of privacy." Nayia nodded, having accurately predicted his rejection. "Shandrey deserves better than that." Nayia raised her brows.

"You really care about her don't you?" Lee moved his head about awkwardly.

"I never alluded to that."

"Not so much in words," said Nayia dropping her voice. Lee folded his hands together in order to think.

"Nayia no one, especially the Shogun, must know of her pursuer. With the Oni practically on our doorstep they will see her as a needless threat and force her to leave the city. We can't allow that to happen." Nayia nodded comprehensibly.

"And what if whatever 'it' is finds out where she is and comes for her?"

"Then we will help Shandrey defend herself."

"And be exiled from Arisie in the process," finished Nayia.

"That is a strong possibility, but a risk I am willing to take." Nayia smiled again and bent back over her food.

"Okay, juuuust checking." They ate the remainder of their dinner in silence. This told Shannon that their conversation was done. She silently slid the door shut the rest of the way and lay back down in her bed. As she lay she stared up at the ceiling with wonder. _They really care about me, but why? I'm a total stranger who apparently has done nothing but bring further danger to their people. _Before now Shannon didn't think such welcoming selflessness existed anywhere. Her heart leapt as she recalled how Lee said her fake name. _It's not such a bad name really, and they're not such bad people either. Maybe I could keep it; maybe I'll stick around for a while longer. Just until I get my bearings again. Yeah, of course there's no telling how long that will be but I can take it._ And Shannon closed her eyes deciding she would open them again as Shandrey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how was that? If you've read other stories by the one who commissioned me to write this (Rose Red2.0) and stories by Koriand'r Star you'd see how all these characters connect and how all the different back stories string together. It's really quite amazing what the three of us have come up with. Well, pretty cool at the least. Hope you liked it.


	6. My time under the cherry blossom tree

This chapter is mostly for Rose Red2.0, pretty much becuase I keep taking forever to update this and it was her in fact who charged with writing this in the first place. So, here you go!

ANd thanks for the reviews; **Guardian of Azarath, Rose Red2.0, x Tommy x S x, Realfanficts**

* * *

Chapter Six

My time under the cherry blossom tree

As Shannon lay in bed she stared up at the ceiling with wonder. _They really care about me, but why? I'm a total stranger who apparently has done nothing but bring further danger to their people. _Before now Shannon didn't think such welcoming selflessness existed anywhere. Her heart leapt as she recalled how Lee said her fake name. _It's not such a bad name really, and they're not such bad people either. Maybe I could keep it; maybe I'll stick around for a while longer. Just until I get my bearings again. Yeah, of course there's no telling how long that will be but I can take it._ And Shannon closed her eyes deciding she would open them again as Shandrey.

* * *

AN INN NEAR YOKOHAMA HARBOR……………

The manager of the more popular inn sat at the front desk rearranging some loose papers. The sound of the door chime caught his attention and upon looking up was met with a hooded girl.

"Can I help you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't." She removed her hood to allow her deep violate hair to flow free. "I'm looking for someone, a young girl who might've passed this way." He raised his arms.

"Lots of people pass this way; guys and girls of all shapes and sizes. Granted some are better looking then others."

"She would not have had any money," interrupted Moira curtly. "Now you tell me if there was anyone who recently failed to pay their bill." As strict a manager as he was he still followed their policy of nondisclosure on such information. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Sorry, nothing but well paying customers here." Moira lowered her head with a smile. She placed her hands upon the counter. Before he could ask if she had just been released from the nut house the top of the counter burst into flames. "NIAAAAHHHH!" He fell back toward the small whole that made up the clerk area he sat in. Within seconds the whole of the counter was eaten by the flames. Moira stepped through the tall wall of fire as though it were air. She knelt down to his eye level and took hold of his collar. Moira then showed him the mesmerizing flames in her irises.

"Let's try this dance again shall we?" She cleared her throat. "WHERE IS MY SISTERRRRR!" The glass around them shattered in a wave. The flames that had engulfed the counter still flowed upright.

"Some guy paid for her bill! She must've used a phony name!"

"What name," hissed Moira.

"Sh-Shandrey, Shandrey…something..I can't remember the rest! Please I don't know where she went I swear to God!" Moira smiled sadistically and caressed his cheek.

"No, you are not a liar." She drew even closer to him. "But that also means you are useless." She blew him a kiss but it was far from romantic. Within seconds he was reduced to ashes and people were running out from the flames eating away at the building. Moira causally made her way out the back door. She didn't take two steps further when she saw the form of her leader standing in her path. "Gladio?"

**"**Subsisto is meaningless subterlabor Moira , reverto ut league statim." (Cease this meaningless escapade Moira, return to the league immediately).Moira barred her teeth.

"Shannon has escaped."

"Ego Nosco." (I know).

"Then allow me to find her if only to bring back what belongs to you." She began walking past him but a quick swat from his arm sent her tumbling backwards.

**"**Utriusque vos quod Crur es articles of meus substantia sic vos mos operor ut Inquam. Crur mos reverto nobis in due vicis , vos postulo sollicitudo vestri." (Both you and Shannon are articles of my property thus you will do as I say. Shannon will return to us in due time, you needn't concern yourself). Moira picked herself up wiping some blood offer her lower lip.

"But sir-"

"Meus voden ese finius." (My word is final) Gladio disallowed her to make any kind of argument by vanishing on the spot. Moira seemed to detect an almost prophetic note to his words. That by itself may be the only reason she willingly gave up her chase.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER…………..

Shandrey walked along the stone path toward their house in late morning. The birds chirped like there was no tomorrow. She carried a wicker basket in which was a large block of ice. Over the weeks she found though she awoke quite early each day she slept more soundly then she had in years. Shandrey winced from a fleeting sting as her foot came down on an upturned thorn. She rubbed her foot on the first step up to the Japanese style home. Nayia slid the door open for her.

"Morning," greeted Shandrey.

"Good morning, you know you don't have to do this. Since Lee isn't married '_Osuka_' (one who stays at home) falls to me. So it's really my job." Shandrey set the ice where it would keep for as long as they needed.

"I don't mind, if you guys are going to open your home to me I might as well do something around here right?" Nayia smiled in a way that showed she was grateful but didn't really know what to think. Nayia accepted Shandrey's help, as she was sure there wasn't much chance of stopping her. She proceeded to gather the necessary items for their midday meal later on. Shandrey looked out the window towards the main gate. "He's been gone for quite a long time." Nayia glanced at her and nodded. "What is it they do out there?"

"Mostly scouting, sometimes they lend assistance to villages brave enough to make a stand against the Oni. Sometimes they can be gone from the city for weeks at a time." Shandrey turned away from the window.

"Lee hasn't told me all that much about these Oni."  
"And you thought I could do a better job?" asked Nayia. Shandrey bobbed her head hopefully. "Well you thought right!" Said Nayia happily. "They're demonic forces from hundreds of years before our grandfather's grandfather's grandfather was even conceived." Shandrey raised her eyebrows.

"That's a long time." Nayia smirked but continued on.

"For a long while they were dormant, sealed away within the confines of Mt. Entei. Then about two years ago they were released by a man named Dehuai."

"Dehuai?" repeated Shandrey thoughtfully.

"You know him?" asked Nayia wondrously.

"Well I know **of** him, but no not personally. He's a powerful dark wizard out of Korea right?"

"That's right, from what I've overheard over the past few weeks they've been able to hold Dehuai's forces at bay. Lee's a particularly good strategist but…" She set the ingredients for lunch aside. "That's probably why he leaves the cooking to me though." Shandrey joined her in a sputtering laugh. Their attention was drawn the by distant call from a guard on the wall. Shandrey's Japanese was still a bit rusty. "They're home," said Nayia.

--------

A good sized cavalry returned after being gone for four days. Leading them into a clearing with the middle of the city was Lee. They dismounted and a captured officer under Dehuai's command was brought before Minister Toronaga. Lee stepped around the prisoner pushed down to his knees.

"Dehuai's forces are holding position as has been the case thus far. However our latest defense of one of our neighboring villages has uncovered a small detachment led by this man." Toronaga looked down at the defeated Samurai. "It is my belief he was to command a covert offensive against the village."

"What is your name?" asked Toronaga.

"Does it really matter?" replied the Samurai. "When Dehuai comes there will be no quarter for innocent, enemy, or traitor. All you need to know is that he is coming, and soon." Toronaga replied with a hard frown then left the defeated warrior. Lee moved to follow his equal.

"Samurai..." Lee stopped as the fallen enemy called to him. Lee faced him. "Please, assist me." Lee sent a look back at Toronaga who merely nodded. Receiving a green light Lee obliged.

"Very well." All this time Shandrey had been making her way to the clearing where Lee and his men gathered. She came to a slow stop some distance away when she saw his foe still kneeling but his bonds were cut. Lee threw a tonto (small dagger) to his feet, which the prisoner took graciously. Shandrey stared in innocent curiosity. _What was going on? I didn't think they'd just let prisoners of war free like this._ She then saw, with growing apprehension, Lee removing his shining katana from its sheath. He held it to his side to allow a lower ranking samurai drizzle what appeared to be water over the broad side of the blade. Shandrey's transfixed eyes moved down to the prisoner as he removed the tonto from the sheath and parted his garments around belly and midsection. Shandrey's hand slowly moved to her mouth. He bent his head down somewhat signaling Lee to be ready. Lee raised his sword readily above his head. Others gathered around to watch. Not having the privilege of warning Shandrey squeaked when she saw the prisoner plunge the tonto into his belly and cleave upwards in an 'L' motion.

"HIAAA!" Lee cried out and high pitched whistle of his sword rang throughout the area as he took his foe's head. The color drained from Shandrey's face and she swayed on the spot. Lee wiped the small amount of blood off his sword, sheathed it, and with the others around him bowed to the lifeless form. Shandrey stepped backward but nearly tripped on her way. She compensated for her sudden lack of balance by swiftly turning around and running. Lee looked up in her direction keeping his straight face. Shandrey ran as fast as she could back to the house. _Oh-My-God, what the hell just happened? Why did Lee? How could he? Nayia! Yeah Nayia is sensible, Nayia will save me!_ Her last thought was only out of shock but shock was her state nonetheless. She reached the front door to their house taking in heavy breaths.

"Shandrey."

"AH! Oh for the love of God of Lee don't do that," spouted Shandrey as lee suddenly appeared behind her. Lee silently excused his action. He and Shandrey looked at each other unsurely.

"Shandrey, what you witnessed…"

"Oh yes please elaborate, the thing I want more than anything in the world is for my nightmares to be all the more vivid." Lee looked off into space to allow her to vent the obvious anxieties she was feeling. "I mean, what is the matter with you people! Why would anyone with a half a brain do something like that?"

"You speak of the prisoner?"

"I'm talking about both of you!" Lee backed away somewhat. "He committed suicide and you helped him!" Lee shifted his eyes somewhat.

"Yes."

"And you don't think there's anything wrong with that?" Shandrey kept staring at him as though he'd done it again and this time tied her down to make her watch. Lee shifted himself.

"Shame is both intolerable and unbearable, especially the shame of defeat. He asked me to help him end his life and regain his honor. It is our custom and has been for the last thousand years." Shandrey had calmed herself slightly but was still out of her mind.

"Well it's an insane custom." She turned on her heel and entered the house making sure she closed the door directly behind her. Lee, who had been following her, found the door slid shut so close to him it nearly took his nose. Inside Nayia listened as only a close sister or lifelong friend could.

"Let me guess…" she said holding up a shirt to the light and then folding it. "…Ritualistic suicides?"

"Yes!" cried Shandrey. Nayia chuckled lightly with a nod. "I swear I've never seen anything like it, and if you knew me really well that's saying something." Nayia nodded as Shandrey spoke. "I-I-I'm still stuttering, my heart is still pounding, I-I can't stop thinking about it."

"You'll get used to it," said Nayia. Shandrey stared down at her exasperated. Nayia stopped when she noticed Shandrey's look. "Look I know what its like, I felt the same way too the first time I saw it happen." Shandrey blinked several times.

"The first time? How many times have you seen it? How many times has Lee done it?" her last question was the most pronounced of the set.

"It's pretty common within samurai communities, and there's no telling how often Lee does it. I'm sure it's not something he looks forward to every morning." She paused. "That is, I would hope not."

"Oh! You!" Shandrey couldn't help herself. Nayia smiled softly and joined Shandrey over by the low table. She wound an arm around her shoulder.

"Shandrey. Shandrey?" She sent a sideways glance toward Nayia. "My brother is not a butcher. I know it is disconcerting, but it is our way and this is war. Please don't think any less of him." Shandrey cooled herself off. "I'm not sure if he's shown it or not but I can tell you being here has done wonders for him." Shandrey looked toward Nayia a little timidly.

"Really?" Nayia playfully rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I never saw a young man who needed to get out more. Not to mention someone who majorly needed a girlfriend." Shandrey successfully hid her sudden red tint. Nayia patted Shandrey of the leg. "Come on, it's almost lunch and I have something that just might brighten our day."

"What?" asked Shandrey riding with her. Nayia softly whispered in Shandrey's ear. With each word the Chinese runaway's face grew playfully frightened. Nayia finally drew away. "No, you're not going to are you?"

"Mmm hm." Replied Nayia walking away. Shandrey laughed apprehensively and followed behind.

--------

Lee stepped out his room after removing his armor for the day. He carried with him his short sword as was the way of his brethren warriors. He noticed Nayia and Shandrey already seated for their luncheon. They all glanced at one another then the two girls went back to eating. He arched a brow at the two of them and cautiously took his seat. He took up a pair of chopsticks along with a steaming bowl of rice. Shandrey and Nayia eyed him warily as he neared the bowl with his chopsticks. He stopped though and looked toward Shandrey uneasily.

"Shandrey I really hope you're not still upset about this morning."

"What? Oh no no, I'm-I'm fine." She answered a little too quickly. He nodded and went back to eating his food. Once again the two girls surreptitiously watched him holding their breaths. "It's just-" They winced irritably as he failed to partake in his rice. "I think I understand what you meant, and maybe some things are best left in the past."

"I agree," said Shandrey half shaking. Lee regarded her strangely with a quick look to Nayia. Nayia quickly darted her eyes from her brother back to her food. 'A strange species girls,' thought Lee. He finally took a bit of rice off the top and was met by two tiny eyes.

"YAA!" A quick leaping frog jumped out of his rice. Lee fell backward spraying rice every which way. Nayia and Shandrey positively exploded with laughter. Lee sat back upright as being pulled by a wire. He looked around for the amphibian amidst the girl's undying fits. He brushed a few loose bits of rice off himself folded his hands upon the table. Nayia and Shandrey both picked themselves back up off the floor. As soon as they saw the emotionless look on his face however their hilarity started anew. Lee rolled his eyes. This bout didn't last as long. "Witty sister dearest," said Lee with a mock smile. "Witty. I've suddenly lost my appetite." He rose taking a shrimp tempura with him.

"Oh big brother it was a harmless prank," called Nayia as he left. He came back in pointing down at her.

"These are hardly the days for jocularity."

"Oh yes heaven forbid we laugh a little bit during these times of worry and woe." Lee shook his head but caught Shandrey's stare. Her laughing had quietly changed into a smiling stare. Nayia's laughter gradually silenced as she noticed them ignoring everything else. She cleared her throat audibly. Lee and Shandrey snapped out of it looking in different directions. The rest of lunch did progress but progressed without another word.

* * *

Lee's duties apparently had ended for the day. After lunch he took up a bow and a quiver of arrows and disappeared for half an hour. Shandrey sat reading a book she brought with her, one of the few that had a story to it and not an ancient spell or incantation. She turned the page just as Lee returned from the outside. He brought with him two wild chickens he claimed.

"Hi," said Shandrey. He looked back at her.

"Hello," he replied with a smile. She closed her book.

"Look I'm sorry about the frog and everything…" Lee returned his gaze to her. She housed obvious coy. "It was Nayia's idea but-"

"But you still laughed," prompted Lee. Shandrey bit her lower lip nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Shandrey you would need to do far more than that to offend me," said Lee with a reassuring grin. "Nayia has done such things since the day she discovered how amusing they were."

"Oh." Lee walked inside his room, came out with his sword tucked under his belt, and paused at the front door. He turned back to Shandrey and pointed outside with his thumb.

"I like to practice my various forms outside the city, would you join me?" Shandrey smiled wide looking down at the floor. Lee continued giving her a beckoning watch.

"Actually, that sounds nice." He slid open the door and ushered her out ahead of him. As soon as the front door closed the door to Nayia's room slid open. She leant against the frame pretending to be deep in thought.

"Let's see, Lee invites Shandrey far outside the city alone to train? Yeah right, this calls for a closer look."

--------

Lee and Shandrey rode together on horseback outside the city walls and up over a familiar looking hill. Lee came to a halt beside a lone tree not far from the edge of a forest. Shandrey slowly brought her horse to stop as an odd feeling familiarity came over her.

"I've been here before."

"Have you?" asked Lee dismounting. Shandrey continued to stare around at their surroundings. She set her eyes on the lone tree.

"Yes, this is where I was when I was attacked that first night. Lee what tree is this?" She looked down and saw him holding his hand out to her.

"It is a cherry blossom tree, one of a few actually." She took his hand. "And like other things, it is a rare as well as cherished beauty." She slid off her horse with his aid.

"Y-You don't say."

"I do." He pulled two bokkens out of the pack tied to his saddle. He held one out to Shandrey which she took. "Now hold it like this." He demonstrated gripping the wooden hilt with both hands. He observed her and shook his head. "No no, your gripping too hard." He loosened her grip but he saw she'd once again overdone it. "Here, try to think of the sword as a bird; if you grip it too tightly it will choke and if you hold it to loosely…" He hit her wooden sword with his making it fall out of her hands. "…It will fly away." Shandrey bent down to pick it up. "I've seen you doing your own training as well." She looked at him more seriously.

"Really? What did you think?" Lee considered it carefully.

"It is a Chinese art I'm assuming." She nodded. "And judging by the fluidity of your motions….I would go so far as to guess that you are a waterbender." Her mouth hung ajar. "Am I right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why haven't I said anything? Well I figured you would tell us when you were ready. But as you can see I could only wait so long." Shandrey looked as though she might be mortified. "Shandrey," said Lee drawing closer. "What is the matter?" She trained her eyes up to him.

"I was always afraid you would reject me the moment you found out what I was." He took the sword from her and replaced it with his hand. He guided her down under the tree. Silence, all but for the cool breeze, passed over them for a moment. "I should never stop thank you Lee; you and your sister."

"For what?"

"For what?" she repeated taken aback. "For taking an absolute stranger into your home. That no matter what the risk you still regarded me as family." She looked towards the clouds. "Nayia is the sister I always wished I had, and you…" He looked at her completely honestly. "I didn't think guys like you still existed." She found Lee's gaze to be utterly mystifying. It was so unchanging and strong, of someone who had nothing to hide and said just what he meant. She giggled nervously tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and looking away. "Listen to me, rambling off about how I'm not missing my old lonely life." She then felt two fingers take the base of her chin and guide her eyes back to their owner. Shandrey found herself being captured by the teal in his eyes.

"There is no reason for you to be lonely." The breeze made her hair dance before him. There was no escape for either one, as if escape even entered their minds. Pulled towards one another by an unseen force the two met with a closed gap. Under the cherry blossom tree they remained this way among the breeze and falling leaves. They slowly parted remaining intimately close. "You know," said Lee in a low whisper. "Some people reach such a state of mental discipline; they can slow their perception of time." Shandrey touched her head against his.

"That a fact," she whispered back. He nodded.

"Wanna try it?" She said nothing but merely moved forward again. Their alone time was brought to an end however. The sound of a horse broke them apart. Lee stood up to see on of his officers approaching. He stopped before Lee and bowed his head. "Kurando?"

"My lord, we have just received word Dehuai's forces advance from the North."

"Their course and numbers?"

"Unknown as of yet, General Mistuhide has called a council for all ranking combatants." Lee nodded; orders from the Shogun himself were not to be neglected. He gave Kurando his assurances that he would be there and the Samurai rode back to the city. Shandrey stood up behind him.

"Lee?" he turned to her. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know yet, hopefully once the Shogun has passed on his knowledge of the matter we'll all be a bit more enlightened. But we must now return to the city." Shandrey owed her head somewhat in disappointment. "Shandrey." She brought her gaze back up. "It is what we must do."

"I know," she said smiling. Lee packed up the barely used training equipment and the two were soon galloping back towards the city walls. Little did they know their scenic moment did not go unnoticed.

* * *

I wanted this chapter to be longer but I was short on time and I wanted to update as soon as possible. Laters! 


	7. My home is besieged

I hate it when I take longer than a week to update, I'm just obsessive like that. O.o But this time I had a good excuse (your all going to laugh). I "accidentally" backed into my grandma's brother's car. Bent the passenger door in. I'm such a dumb shit. AND PLEASE! Don't tell me any stories about how you or someone you know did the same thing. Everyone around me's been telling me stories like that. Fine, everyone does it, doesn't make me feel any less stupid. Man, they just don't get it. I'm glad you guys are here.

**Rose Red2.0, Guardian of Azarath, x Tommy x S x, Realfanficts**

* * *

Chapter Seven

My home is besieged

Their alone time was brought to an end however. The sound of a horse broke them apart. Lee stood up to see on of his officers approaching. He stopped before Lee and bowed his head. "Kurando?"

"My lord, we have just received word Dehuai's forces advance from the North."

"Their course and numbers?"

"Unknown as of yet, General Mistuhide has called a council for all ranking combatants." Lee nodded; orders from the Shogun himself were not to be neglected. He gave Kurando his assurances that he would be there and the Samurai rode back to the city. Shandrey stood up behind him.

"Lee?" he turned to her. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know yet, hopefully once the Shogun has passed on his knowledge of the matter we'll all be a bit more enlightened. But we must now return to the city." Shandrey owed her head somewhat in disappointment. "Shandrey." She brought her gaze back up. "It is what we must do."

"I know," she said smiling. Lee packed up the barely used training equipment and the two were soon galloping back towards the city walls. Little did they know their scenic moment did not go unnoticed. Nayia moved out from behind the cover of a thick shrubbery. She arrived not long after they did but chose a different route, one that would guarantee her stealth.

"Oh big brother, you bring this upon yourself." She giggled mischievously and began heading back as well.

* * *

An assembly of the higher ranking samurai had gathered in a council chamber situated on a higher point of the city. Scattered talking had spread out among them. Lee and his two friends stood against the wall away from the muddled cloud of talking and arguing. They exchanged looks of hopelessness at how quarrels could break out at such a critical time.

"To retreat into the forest would be to forever shame ourselves and our people!" Proclaimed one.

"Which would you rather have, a small bit of shame or a massacre?" The one sitting up front, obviously the shogun, grew impatient with the lack of progress. He turned an eye toward Lee who merely hung his head. "If pride and ego are all that matter to you perhaps you should be the first to lay down your life!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" All talking ceased upon the Shogun hitting the table they sat before. The samurai general turned away from the ruling council. "Moristu-San, you have not spoken yet." Lee knew the shogun wanted his input, he paused. He then stepped forward so all could hear him.

"Dehuai has crossed the Northern boarder, at the head of eight thousand strong." Their faces fell and their heads sank at the repeated news. "I believe sending skirmishes out to meet him now would only result in a quick death for our forces." He stepped closer to the shogun. "To be reasonably honest my lord, I believe it would be prudent to send the women and children away so that we may make our preparations for a siege."

"And if we should be overrun? What then?" asked one to his left.

"Send the women and children accompanied by a small contingent with instructions to make their way to either the nearest safe province or Tokyo should the battle go ill," replied Lee retuning his attention to the general. "That is, in my humble opinion, the greatest chance for our city's survival."

--------

Shandrey walked about the city constantly looking around her at the crowds of people leaving their homes with bundles over their shoulders. She carried with her a basket full of vegetables she gathered and was on her way back to the house when she finally noticed the commotion. She entered their home and set the basket aside. Shandrey found Lee looking over an array of defensive strategies he'd drawn up.

"Lee what's going on?" He responded without turning his attention away from his work.

"Dehuai approaches from the north, the women and children and are being sent away to ensure their survival." Shandrey nodded comprehensibly.

"Well I suppose that is the most sensible thing to do, after all they don't need to be caught up in-"

"You and Nayia will join them," said Lee abruptly. Shandrey mouth fell open.

"N-No I don't think we will."

"The matter is not open for debate Shandrey," said Lee turning to her. "If we can hold the enemy back you will all return, if we fail…then Arisie will live on in the rest of you."

"But I want to stay here with you," protested Shandrey. Lee set down the short stack of papers. "And I know for a fact Nayia will not take this sitting down." Lee nodded agreeably.

"Nayia, while a free spirit of her own class, is well aware of her place. And you will simply have to accept that this for the best." He stepped up to her front and took her hands in his. "I don't want you to go either." Shandrey's eyes grew big. "But I would rather you both be miles away from this carnage rather then suffer its horrors."

"And if I decide that I wish to meet that danger anyway?" Lee smiled down at her.

"I wish you wouldn't. Please…." Shandrey looked down at the floor and nodded. "Then gather your things, and be prepared to leave within the hour." She quickly turned away and with a stifled sob glided off to her room. Lee's stare didn't stray from her wake until someone else spoke to him.

"She's right you know." Lee twisted his head around to find Nayia entering. She gave him a stern look. "I'm not going to take this standing up either." Lee shook his head and returned to his work. Nayia bit her lower lip with a smile. "Although, I think it's really sweet what your doing." Lee looked back over at her bewildered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you're going to stand there and tell me you don't love her. Especially after your little talk 'under' the tree." Lee's demeanor grew defensive as well as tensed.

"What were you doing there?" Nayia shrugged.

"Spying on you, duh." She skipped around him giggling as she went. "So would you like to come train with me? We can forget about training altogether and just-" Lee faced her with flaming eyes.

"_Shut-UP!_" He demanded in a horse whisper. Nayia whipped out a piece of paper, cleared her throat, and read aloud.

"I find your silliness to be quite charming." She spoke in a sweet and sappy voice. Lee's hands flew to his head as he recognized his own words immediately. "Oh Shandrey let's run away together and forget about everything except each other."

"I never said that!"

"Yeah but I could tell where you were going," replied Nayia with a smirk. "You are planning to elope aren't you?"

"That is IT! Come here!"

"I think you're taking this a little too seriously," called Nayia through a laugh as Lee chased her about the house. "It just some teasing, you knight in shining armor you."

"Come here you little genma!" Shandrey's sliding door cracked open just a hair to see what the commotion was. She smiled past her tears as the resulting scene amused her somewhat. The waterbender slid her door shut and returned to her packing. She didn't hear what was said only that Lee was either too afraid, embarrassed, or proud to admit it. Shandrey only had her bag, a single change of clothes, and her books for personal belongings. As she began stuffing away her things she slowly brought herself to a halt.

"No." she whispered. She would tell Nayia of her plan later, but the two of them were not going to join the others. Shandrey and Nayia would stay behind, whether Lee liked it or not.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING…………..

The evacuation progressed a lot faster then one would expect. Oddly enough everyone, even the young minds of children, easily comprehended the situation. Just before nightfall the city was completely evacuated of all non military personnel. Atop the high walls guarding their small home Lee and the troops he'd been given prepared a fair defense. They saw a moving carpet of troops off in the distance moving into formation.

"How long do you think?" asked Masaji.

"It could be hours or minuets," replied Lee. "We must be prepared at a moment's notice. Do not open fire until they are well within range." Masaji nodded in agreement. Lee glanced at a spot along the wall. "Reassign a dozen more men to that area, I want things evenly spaced." Masaji walked away to carry out the order. Lee returned his determined gaze out toward the oncoming army.

Among the darkened and vacated homes sat two girls who shouldn't even be there in the first place, but were there nonetheless. Shandrey and Nayia huddle together fitting themselves with what weapons they could find. Nayia stuffed a few kunai under her belt. She noticed Shandrey had only equipped small dagger.

"I can't hold everything you know." Shandrey smiled.

"I have all the weapons I need here." With an elegant twist of her wrist she brought a sphere of water to life in her palm. Nayia nodded then held up her index finger.

"Lee mentioned your powers and I did some reading." Shandrey considered her a bit strangely. Nayia became aware of this and rolled her eyes somewhat. "What's someone who stays at home most of the time supposed to do? Anyway, I got you this." She pulled out a stick about eight inches long. Shandrey looked it over curiously then jumped somewhat as it opened into an ornately decorated fan. She fanned herself a few times.

"You expecting warm weather?" Nayia adopted a playfully no nonsense look. "Sorry, it's beautiful. I don't think I've ever tried using my powers with one of these. Although I have wondered…." Nayia's smile returned as Shandrey continued to examine the fan extraordinarily.

"Now might be a good time to test it." Shandrey closed the fan.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here."

"This was your idea," said Nayia.

"I know I know, it's just I've never really been in a big fight before and I guess I'm just a little nervous." Nayia nodded comprehensibly.

"Well that's okay; we're not even supposed to be here. Chances are we won't see any action."

"Well that would be a shame wouldn't?" asked Shandrey with a chuckle. "To go through all this trouble and end up not doing anything."

"I agree, but let's try not to get ourselves into too much trouble deal?" Shandrey replied in the affirmative.

----

Lee observed the Oni troops below moving several large objects into position. Kurando and Masaji stepped on either side of him. Kurando pointed to the various machines.

"Chinese trebuchets, only recently have they begun adapting techniques from other cultures."

"It makes little difference," said Masaji. "But it appears our time of peace is about to end." Lee glanced at him.

"For the moment." A stiff and uncomfortable silence settled into the air. It was as if the gods that manipulated this scenario were taking a deep breath before colliding the two sides. One right after the other they saw the modified catapults launch their projectiles. They whistled through the quiet air creating a chilling harmony. "TAKE COVER!" At Lee's command they ducked down behind the ramparts. Over their heads flew heavy boulder after boulder. The ones that fell short of passing the wall smacked right into it throwing several samurai down to the ground. Some of the large rocks were too small and would simply bounce off the edge of the wall, but still threw shrapnel in every direction. Not far away Shandrey and Nayia watched and listened for any sign of invasion. Shandrey's eye caught a boulder coming in their direction and out of sheer instinct unfurled her fan. She performed a fluidic S movement in the air and the large rock impacted a barrier made entirely of water. The shield crumbled around them but the girls were unharmed.

"Looks like you've got the hang of it," muttered Nayia. It became clear to them that the bombardment not stopped because the Oni troops were now moving forward. Back on the wall Lee brushed some pieces of broken stone off of him and drew his sword. Answering to the prearranged signal the hundreds of samurai armed with bows readied them. Remembering what is said about waiting until you see the whites in their eyes, Lee held steady. The young samurai waited until they were a mere two hundred feet from the wall.

"FIRE!" At once the air above them was filled with a cloud of arrows. They rained down on the Oni troops like deadly drops of water. They fired another volley making the otherworldly army stagger and fall back. From behind the many ranks however, many soldiers bearing bows of their own opened fire on the stationary defenders. Lee ducked away to avoid the bolts. Beside him many fell backwards off the wall. As Lee straightened up he saw a ladder make contact with the wall. He quickly took the head of the first Oni warrior to climb to the top. More ladders like the one lee came face to face with attached themselves to the walls. All around them now Oni soldiers came over the walls onto the walkway. Their bodies were mostly a red and green gas covered in armor. Kurando took up a fallen spear and ran through five Oni in a straight line. They fell off the edge and he and Lee caught each others eye. Lee pretended to be mildly impressed which Kurando took in jest.

Down below the two girls looked about so as not to be taken by surprise. Nayia glanced over Shandrey's shoulder and quickly threw a kunai. Shandrey darted her eyes about to see a charging Oni fall to the ground. Likewise Shandrey commanded a house-sized wave to ram three oncoming Oni from behind Nayia. They nodded their readiness to one another and set to fighting off any that came their way.

"YAAAAAA!" Lee allowed a battle cry to escape him as he did battle with a rather stubborn Oni. He took both his legs but the demonic soldier simply hovered off the walkway. With five slashes that moved faster then lighting Lee reduced the warrior to a steel pile. "Masaji! Fall back!" His comrade nodded but he did not get the word out. As he turned to call out the order an arrow from below struck him in the side of the head. "MASAJI! ACK!" Lee took an arrow also and he stumbled down the long steps all the way to the ground. Their only fortune was that the Oni army began to cut its loses and decided to retreat for the night. Shandrey kicked over a fallen foe and made out Lee falling down the stairs. The rest of her world faded from view and she limply dropped her fan. Without even realizing that she'd begun to far earlier then planned, Shandrey sprinted toward the downed samurai.

"Shandrey!" called Nayia. But the Chinese waterbender tuned everything else out. She ran up to the dozens of fallen dead and turned over Lee. He coughed up a spurt of blood making Shandrey's stomach churn. She fiddled with her hands nervously trying to remember why she thought she could make any difference. It suddenly came back to her as a light bulb appeared above her head. She bent down but was pulled back up by the arm by a grunting samurai. She kicked at his exposed shin and pulled her arm out of his grasp. She soon found herself being surrounded by samurai. They kept pulling and tugging at her all the while rousing her temper. She finally waved her arms producing a rising fluidic wall to spring up around her. They jumped away taken utterly by surprise. Shandrey took advantage of their shock induced pause. She lay her hands palm down on Lee's wound and closed her eyes. She mouthed a single word none of them could make out nor recognize. Lee breath quickened from a slow pant. From the long wince it appeared Shandrey was sharing a small amount of the pain. Nayia, along with everyone else, stood in entranced awe. When Shandrey finally drew her hands away she held in them the rusted arrow head. It was unclear whether or not Lee's wound was life threatening, but that was the last thing on everyone's mind.

"Shandrey?" She took his hand and smiled down at him. "W-What are you-" Before he could finish Shandrey was yanked away. "Wait!" But lee couldn't regain himself before Shandrey's hands were bound together. From the houses Nayia rested her head against a fence post.

"Shandrey, I thought we agreed not to get into trouble."

* * *

LATER……..

Shandrey sat not in a cell but under close guard within one of the vacated homes. She sat quietly eyeing the guards with a coy smile every now and then. They stared back at her stoically. The door slid open and Kurando entered.

"Who are you?"

"I…I asked you first." Kurando arched an eyebrow. She gave him a nervous smile, one that he did not return.

"What did you do to Lee?"

"Oh no, I-I didn't do anything to him," said Shandrey in a voice clearly anxious to answer. "I was helping him, I thought I could get the arrow head out and I was right." He didn't respond. "Wasn't I?"

"You are obviously someone of great power, why have you not tried to escape?"

"My art is purely defensive, I suppose it could be used offensively but I don't. I am not my sister."

"And that means what to me?" Shandrey dropped her gaze.

"Nothing."

--------

Lee ran a hand through his hair as he speed walked up to the shogun's chambers. The two guards outside his house bowed as Lee approached. He returned their greeting and entered through the door they parted for him. General Mitsuhide sat among burning incense.

"General."

"Leonidas I need to know right now just who this young girl is." Lee seated himself trying to release some of the tension that had come with him. "Why did she not obey the order to leave?"

"I don't know General," replied Lee. "What I do know is that there is no reason to hold her under guard. Shandrey has absolutely no desire to cause us trouble, she only desires a home."

"I do not recall you ever introducing me to this Shandrey when you first brought her into the city, whenever that may have been." Lee sighed uneasily. This wasn't going well. He did intend to reveal Shandrey to the shogun but always felt the time wasn't right, how's that for procrastination. "I must confess myself at a loss Leonidas. Why would you hide someone like this from the rest of us?"

"The day she arrived Shandrey experienced a disturbing vision, as though she were being watched. I kept her existence a secret because I feared Dehuai may be looking for her."

"If that is the situation then the Oni may be besieging our city because you allowed her to live amongst us," said the general warily. Lee's face fell and he nodded sadly.

"I suppose that is a possibility-"

"Dehuai is a man of many skills, should he manipulate Shandrey in any way she could be used to destroy us." Lee was seething within, this is just what he was trying to avoid. "We may have no choice but to force her to leave."

"No!" Lee suddenly rose to his feet. The General's face grew hard. He gripped the sword tucked at his side. Lee did not press his luck and sat back down.

"Do not forget yourself," whispered the General. "Your feelings for this girl are foolish and misplaced. And during this critical time you should not cloud your judgment with such things."  
"My Lord," said Lee drawing closer. The General remained distant. "Father," pleaded Lee. Mitsuhide finally gave him his attention. "Please, leave Shandrey in my charge. You have my word she will cause us no trouble." The wheels in the aged man's head were definitely turning. Lee kept his silence so not as to interrupt something which may prove beneficial.

"She must learn her place." Lee's shoulders relaxed as the hard part was over. "The fact that she has disobeyed the order to evacuate the city gives me concern, however…" Lee waited to see if the other shoe was going to drop. "I believe that if she is going to find a home here it will be under your tenure." Lee bowed to his father and general.

"Thank you."

--------

Shandrey sat still in her captivity. Kurando had been called back to the wall to take up the watch. Shandrey long discovered the guards were not talkative and thus kept her thoughts to herself. She looked up when the opened and Lee stepped in.

"Lee." She jumped up and ran into his embrace. When she pulled away she began looking him over. "A-Are you okay, did I get all of it out?" He took her shoulders to steady her.

"You may be at ease Shandrey, I am fine." She nodded in relief. He led her outside. She glanced at him frequently and was unsettled by what she saw. His face while calm, was not happy. "Shandrey, you I need to talk about something." He gave her hand a squeeze but that only lifted Shandrey's dropping feelings halfway.

* * *

There! Part two of Rose Red's b-day present. I've wanted to update two stories at once forever but haven't been able to for a while. Well now I have! So HA! I did it! Next chapter will be up soon.

If I feel like it. XD

Laters!


	8. My crazy and mixed up feelings

Well we're nearing the end of this story. I think it'll be about two more chapters after this and then that will be it for the origins of some of these characters. Doesn't mean the stories about them need to end, Naaaaaaaa, more stories! Losts more! Hopefully. And thanks for reviewing; **Guardian of Azarath, Rose Red2.0, Realfanficts, x Tommy x S x**.

* * *

Chapter Eight

My crazy and mixed up feelings

Shandrey sat still in her captivity. Kurando had been called back to the wall to take up the watch. Shandrey long discovered the guards were not talkative and thus kept her thoughts to herself. She looked up when the door opened and Lee stepped in.

"Lee." She jumped up and ran into his embrace. When she pulled away she began looking him over. "A-Are you okay, did I get all of it out?" He took her shoulders to steady her.

"You may be at ease Shandrey, I am fine." She nodded in relief. He led her outside. She glanced at him frequently and was unsettled by what she saw. His face while calm, was not happy. "Shandrey, you I need to talk about something." He gave her hand a squeeze but that only lifted Shandrey's dropping feelings halfway. They reached a secluded area guaranteeing them a private conversation. "You disobeyed me Shandrey." She opened her mouth to explain but no words escaped her. "Please tell me why." _Why doesn't he yell? My father not only yelled but also increased my threshold for pain._ Her father's punishments were almost always over the edge, thus she felt more rebellious then sorry. With Lee however, his voice housed disappointment with a hint of anger expertly being held at bay. Shandrey wished he would just yelled his brains out, she at least knew how to cope with that. "Well?"

"Nayia stayed with me." He nodded.

"I know, but we are currently not discussing Nayia." Shandrey hung her head. "Look at me." She wouldn't. "_Shandrey._" He pronounced her voice in such a way she abruptly lifted her gaze back up to him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes." Shandrey began to look away again but trained herself not to do so. "Do you know why?"

"Because I stayed and fought…" her eyes closed as soon as she felt his hand holding her face.

"Because I worked diligently to ensure you would not have to face the danger you and Nayia so recklessly welcomed anyway." At first Shandrey found the thought of being forced to leave slightly affronting, be soon realized he only insisted because he cared so much. His thumb wiped away a tear running down her face. "You are skilled Shandrey, both of you are. And while you possess great powers there are still levels and aspects of your art that you are still ignorant to. And Shandrey….Nayia has no special power to speak of; her agile speed is her strength. These are not mortal men that we are dealing with. Dehuai will not rest until all behind these walls lie dead beyond recognition."

"I'm sorry," said Shandrey quickly. "I'm so sorry if I got you in trouble. I just…" She paused. "I just wanted to help." Lee's incensed looked transfigured to a smile. He placed her hand over the spot where not long ago was ground zero for an Oni arrow.

"You did help." Lee's smile became mirrored by Shandrey. For the time being Lee would not admit it out loud, but he found it was far too difficult for him to remain angry with Shandrey for any length of time. "I am more then certain that had it not been for you we would not be speaking right now. So in way I'm very much glad you defied me." Shandrey chuckled merrily. "Now where's Nayia," he asked still smiling. Shandrey's smile went away instantly to be replaced by apprehension.

"What?"

* * *

ELSEWHERE, About one month earlier……………..

A great distance away from the city of Arisie, several countries away in fact, was a fenced off area containing several condemned buildings. The light from the half moon shown gently over the ground. With the safety of darkness with him Sagar walked secretively toward the fence. The vampire strode up to the ten foot chain-link wall and with little effort hopped right over it. Once he was within the fence's perimeter there was no longer any need to be stealthy. The one watching him through the security cameras knew him well enough. Inside Sagar walked through a metal door. Inside someone sat before a number of TV monitors. He knelt down on one knee.

"My Lady."

"Sagar, you were told to return two days ago. For your sake I hope you have an excellent explanation." Taking in a sharp breath Sagar hammered up his best excuse making abilities.

"I have been gone for so long because I required the time to recover." The one sitting in the chair sighed with from little interest.

"Recover from what?"

"My prey turned out to be a more formidable individual than I judged her to be."

She chuckled derisively. "That hardly surprises me. So who was this challenging foe?"

"She told me her name was Shandrey, she is a waterbender." His mistress' fingers came to a halt as they'd been drumming on the armrest. She turned in her seat and as soon as she faced him Sagar bowed his head again. Isard stood up and beckoned for him to do the same.

"Where is she?"

"Within a city just outside the Yoshino province in Japan. From what I saw just before I took my final leave, the city was under siege from dark forces." Isard considered this carefully. A waterbender under her control would be a great tool indeed.

"Go back to this city, bring her by any means necessary but bring her back alive and unspoiled." Sagar bent his forward then turned away with his new assignment. Isard took her seat again by the monitors. With the city distracted by their attackers it should be a simple matter of sneaking in and out. They'll never see it coming.

* * *

ARISIE, PRESENT DAY……………………

"Keep your arm steady," instructed Lee. He gently held her arm as Shandrey practiced with a bow and arrow. The tension on the string and the arrow caused her arm to shake somewhat. "Aim down the shaft, don't allow your eye to stray from the target." Lee took careful notice of her struggling and knew very well that even with all her concentration she was going to be high somewhat. At the exact moment she released her arrow he mentally lifted the target up somewhat. The arrow head stuck well within the outer edge. He hoped she wouldn't notice the target had moved and he was glad when she didn't. She jumped up and down a few times with a jubilation matching a famous alien red head.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I finally did it!" Shandrey exclaimed happily.

"Well done Shandrey, with a more practice you will only improve." She glowed humbly.

"Yeah yeah a bow is good, cool even." They turned to see Nayia trotting up beside them. "But these…" She held three kunai between her fingers. "These are a thing of beauty." With three quick flicks of her wrist she sent all of the sharp knives sticking into the target ahead. She prepared to throw another set but glanced at her brother with mock curiosity. "I'm sorry I'm not interrupting am I?" Shandrey lowered her head to hide her smile. Lee tilted his head to one side.

"Well now that you mention it." Nayia emitted a short titter.

"Anyhow, I brought this with me." She drew forth the fan she'd given to Shandrey not long ago. "Just in case you felt like practicing." Shandrey took on look at the fan and moved away from it slightly.

"I thought about it…but after what happened back there I'm not sure I want to go messing with it right now." Lee shrugged.

"We understand, I was also hoping you would like to sharpen your skills. But if you are unable to…." Shandrey narrowed her eyes at him. Secretly he and Nayia winked at one another. Shandrey crossed her arms while her face grew more defiant.

"You think I'm scared?" Lee faced her with a tiny smile.

"No, it is not your nerve I doubt….just your capability," he slurred jocularly. Reckless competitiveness overtook Shandrey.

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice silken. A hint of a smirk flashed across her features. She reached to her side and held out an open hand. "Give me that," she ordered Nayia to hand her the fan. The young girl did as she was told. With a quirk of her wrist Shandrey unfolded the fan. Lee took up a bokken and stood ready. The two settled into ready stances. Shandrey cocked her head to one side.

"Show me your skills then."

"Very well." In a fluidic show of grace Shandrey quickly waved her fan bringing a water tendril to life. It whipped through the air catching Lee by his ankle. Shandrey pulled back and Lee's feet were tugged out from beneath him. His back hit the ground amidst Nayia's fresh laughter. Lee raised himself to a sitting position in time to see Shandrey quirk a smug eyebrow. "You were saying…" Lee sent a glance at Nayia and she stopped laughing. He stood up making a few spins of his sword.

"Touché." He bowed slightly, which she accepted only too happily. A ready and yet stiff silence rose between the two; the type that signals the coming of a great struggle. Lee's grip on his sword tightened and loosened while Shandrey gently fanned herself in readiness. Nayia backed away further from the resulting stand off. 'This should certainly be entertaining if not interesting'. Shandrey released another water whip but Lee was ready this time. He dodged it with a swift aerial and in so doing cut the whip clean in half. Both halves splashed to nothingness. Lee made a quick cut through the air sending a few drops at Shandrey's face. She winced and sputtered playfully. She dried the spots and cleared her throat.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to do it Samurai Jack…then let the games begin." She moved her arms about gracefully and before Lee knew it he was having to jump about in order to avoid being hit by pillars of water rising up from the ground. One shot up directly in front of him thus he made an impressively swift X cut and ran through the remnants. Nayia stood enraptured by the sparing session, if one could call it that. Both Lee and Shandrey would never hurt one another and yet they seemed to giving each other the best they had.

"HIA!" She shot her hand forward to launch a water sphere at him. His telekinetic powers caught it in mid air. He hovered the liquid sphere over his hand. "Okay, who's the waterbender here?" Lee smiled.

"All forms of matter have kinetic as well as potential energy. Because of that I am able to control almost anything I can see or touch." Shandrey nodded comprehensively.

"Oh, I see. Well that's probably true, but I'm guessing you never met someone who already had a predominant control over a specific element." With that she snapped her fingers and sphere burst like an overfilled balloon. Lee scrunched his eyes shut as he became soaked from head to toe. He peeked one eye open and blinked it sheepishly. "But that's just a guess." Lee planted the point of his wooden sword into the ground and crossed his arms. Shandrey shrugged with a smile. Lee suddenly broke into laughter and held his arms. Flushed with success she ran into his arms.

"Eeeek!" She shrieked and jumped back away from. "You're all wet," she exclaimed while laughing with him. Lee raised his head up somewhat as if realizing something important.

"So you a waterbender fears being wet does she?" Neither let their mischievous smiles leave them.

"Its not that it's the wet clothes part, it just feels weird to me."

"Really well, I think that is a weakness I should take advantage of." He drew closer and she backed away giggling.

"No Lee don't you even think about it."

"I have much water to spare."

No no no, don't you-leave me alone!" She cackled gleefully as Lee began to chase her about. They stopped on either side of a table holding various training weapons. They both darted back and forth on either side as one attempted to corner the other. Lee surprised her by levitating the table into the air ergo removing his obstacle. Running up he managed to catch Shandrey around the waist and spun her into his embrace. From a distance Nayia watched with a toothy smile. Still smiling she softly bit her lower lip as she imagined how their feelings could grow and evolve.

"Big brother, you really have found someone." The sound of grass crunching told her someone was approaching. She turned and bowed her head to Kurando. "Hello Kurando."

"Nayia," he replied officially. He gazed down at Lee and Shandrey and smirked. "Tell me honestly." Nayia tore her own gaze away from the couple. "Do you think his judgment has become compromised by this girl?"

"No," said Nayia with little thought on the matter. "If anything I should think it strengthens his resolve."

"I see, Nayia Lee has been my friend since the two of us could spell our own names. Masaji was killed recently, I do not wish to mourn yet another good friend." Nayia crossed her arms.

"Are you saying Lee should just forget about her?"

"Not at all, I am suggesting that you help me to ensure that when the time comes his mind will be on the battle and not distracted by other things." He said while glancing at Shandrey.

"Kurando Lee knows how important is it that we win this fight. Simply put if we loose then we're all dead. When the time comes you can bet your life my brother will give his life for our survival." Kurando knew her as well as Lee and knew he could not argue once she reached that level of resolve. "Besides, you know well enough what this is doing for him." Kurando tilted his head.

"Indeed, let us hope that it proves beneficial." With one more look toward his commander he turned and left. Nayia watched him leave then turned back to watching them. Their adrenaline had died down and now they were simply sitting and talking. Nayia saw Shandrey periodically laugh from something Lee told her. She wished she had her brother's telepathy; not being able to hear what they said was killing her. While Nayia had no special powers, that she knew of, once in a while she would feeling a sense of foreboding. Usually a churning in her stomach that, while not painful, seemed to warn her of a coming disaster. Usually it turned out to be nothing more than a minor squabble between friends or a short skirmish with an enemy clan. The thought occurred to Nayia because at the moment she could not help but be aware of that feeling as she kept her eyes on Lee and Shandrey.

* * *

Hmmm, sounds like something might happen in the near future. I know of course but I'll pretend that I don't. Just for the sake of being in suspense for a few minuets. 


	9. My Hero Vanishes

Alright my story comrades, I'm updating right now at this second because I'm positive that if I don't Maiden Samurai (formerly known as Rose Red2.0) will kill me. So with that helpful little reminder holding an axe over me I now Update! Right after I thank ye kind reviewers; **Guardian of Azarath, Maiden Samurai, Realfanficts, Koriand'r Star**

* * *

Chapter Nine

My hero vanishes

Nayia watched Kurando leave then turned back to watching them. Their adrenaline had died down and now they were simply sitting and talking. Nayia saw Shandrey periodically laugh from something Lee told her. She wished she had her brother's telepathy; not being able to hear what they said was killing her. While Nayia had no special powers that she knew of once in a while she would feel a sense of foreboding. Usually a churning in her stomach that, while not painful, seemed to warn her of a coming disaster. Usually it turned out to be nothing more than a minor squabble between friends or a short skirmish with an enemy clan. The thought occurred to Nayia because at the moment she could not help but be aware of that feeling as she kept her eyes on Lee and Shandrey.

* * *

ONI CAMP……………….

A lone figured whose face was concealed by a hood walked toward the Oni encampment some four miles from Arisie. As he entered the Oni soldiers watched him with mild entertainment. Who was this lone person to just stroll into their territory? One of the few human commanders with the army stepped in his path.

"Who do you think you are?"

"A man with a proposition," replied the mysterious figure. "I just want to see Dehuai." Two Oni soldiers approached on either side of him. He spread his arms out thus allowing them to check his person for any concealed weapons. They found none and guided him onwards. They brought him to a tent that among other things clearly stood out among the others. They stepped inside and there sat a man drinking a cup of tea. He had no hair except for three long strands coming from his chin. He snaked eyes looked through the steam coming from his tea at the visitor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sagar lowered his hood.

"You seek the defeat of Arisie." Dehuai looked back down at his tea. Sagar curved his lip in a grin. "Allow me to rephrase that, you wish for the destruction of Arisie." Dehuai set his cup on a plank off to the side.

"And that means what to you?" Sagar sat down before him.

"There is something I want hiding behind its walls." Dehuai rolled his eyes.

"And **that **means what me?"

"Perhaps a bargain can be made." Dehuai swished his fingers through the hairs on his chin.

* * *

ARISIE……….

Shandrey bent down and retrieved some vegetables from a basket set out by the gardener. Nayia then took the cantaloupe Shandrey picked up and tapped it.

"No you don't want this one." Shandrey followed the melon back to its original spot.

"Why not?" Nayia picked it back up and held it next to Shandrey's ear. She tapped it.

"Hear that?"

"I guess," said Shandrey as she honestly didn't know what she was supposed to be listening for.

"Its not ripe, here take this one." She handed Shandrey a new one. "I know you didn't hear it but trust me soon enough you'll get it. I remember when I was learning everything a 'woman' is supposed to know."

Shandrey frowned somewhat. "What do you mean a 'woman'?" Nayia shrugged.

"Well you know old feudal Japan…" She bent down to pick up another variety of vegetables. "It's a very male dominated society. But times have changed and even for a small group of people that desperately want to cling to the past….an era is coming to an end."

"And Lee?" asked Shandrey. "Is this way of life the only thing he has." Nayia shook her head as she scanned the selections.

"Lee's not someone who's afraid of change, most of the time anyway." She prepared to go into greater detail but paused at the sight of a wall guard approaching them. He stopped and tipped his head toward Shandrey.

"Shandrey?"

"Yes?"

"The shogun has requested your presence." Shandrey's mouth parted somewhat. She nodded in compliance. He walked away, presumably back to his post. Nayia sucked her lower lip in.

"Well, this can mean only one thing." Shandrey looked at her with intrigue.

"Really? What?"

"Hm? Oh I don't know, but it must mean something." Shandrey's sent her an 'Oh no really?' look. "But seriously there are a couple of things you need to remember when talking to a guy like him."

"Such as?"

"Well you remember what I said about male dominated society?" Shandrey nodded cautiously. "Yeah well he's pretty zealous about it. So here's what you do…" Shandrey moved closer so as not to miss a word. "When you approach bow twice, once at the door then one more time before you sit down. Don't talk at all unless you're answering a question, and make sure when you do answer its quick but not too quick." Shandrey nodded trying to keep up. "Also you have to be sure of yourself."

"Uh huh good luck with that."

"You are sure of yourself right?"

"Uhh-"

"Good."

"Nayia!" Shandrey stopped her abruptly. "Please, please slow it down. Because I'm having a hard time taking this in."

"No!" exclaimed Nayia. Shandrey jumped somewhat. "You cannot have that attitude when you talk to someone like my father."

"Your wha-"

"Remember when you're talking no 'Uhs' or 'Ums'. Those are very bad."

"Okay, I think I've got it." But Nayia could see Shandrey wasn't much convinced of herself. Nayia took her shoulders and made the Chinese girl look at her. "We Japanese have saying; fall down seven times, stand up eight." Shandrey nodded with a tiny smile. "You're gonna be fine. Now go on!" She pushed Shandrey onward.

--------

Shandrey slowly climbed the slope of steps leading up to the shogun's house. As she did she could swear the stairs were only getting longer and longer. Shandrey's thoughts were anything but calm. 'Okay, no need to get worked up. Like Nayia said, I'm gonna be fine. He's only the man who could have me thrown out or worse killed because I talked in the wrong tone.' She opted to simply pout as she went.

"Stupid male dominated society." When Shandrey finally reached the front door she hesitated before sliding it open. There Mitsuhide sat a great distance from the front door. Shandrey noted how he must be doing that intentionally. She bowed at the door just as instructed, then stepped inside closing it behind her. She walked forward careful to keep her pace steady. He sat on a raised platform about four inches off the floor. Shandrey apparently spent too much time thinking about she was going to bow, her foot hit the edge of the platform making her stumble somewhat. She recovered without a sound and bowed a second time. Mitsuhide waited to see if she would get the next part right. Shandrey paused, wondering if she was supposed to wait for him to tell her to sit down. 'Thanks Nayia, you left out a small bit.' She saw him hold out his hand then gesture to the floor.

"Sit." Shandrey lowered herself to the floor. "As you are well aware the bulk of our population has been sent to Kyoto for their safety."

"I thought they went to Tokyo." 'DOH!' Shandrey mentally winced. She closed her eyes for a moment to mask it. He seemed a little put off. Shandrey stared him in the eyes so any hint of weakness would be disregarded. Mitsuhide let it go for whatever reason.

"The widespread word that their destination was Tokyo was a deception; intended to mislead any dissension that may be within our ranks." Shandrey could only imagine the people's surprise when they were forced to divert to an entirely different city. He drew forth a roll of paper and slid it into a cylindrical container. "This is detailed account of our siege; I want you to deliver it to Toronaga-Sangi." Shandrey looked like she was going to protest but held her tongue. "Speak."

"I was just wondering why you decided to entrust me with something like this. Am I not a woman…and a foreigner?" She allowed a tinge of insubordination to drip from her mouth. Mitsuhide wished not to discuss the depth of his xenophobia.

"You wish to live here?"

"Of course."

"Then consider this as terms for your permanent residence," he said holding out the dispatch. He'd backed her into a corner. Now she had only two choices; either turn down the job and be forced to leave or take it and maybe be let back in upon her return. Shandrey kept her face as straight as it could be and took hold of the wood tube. His grip suddenly tightened when she moved to pull it out of his grasp. "If you allow this to stray from your possession…..for your own sake do not even consider returning." He then allowed it to slip from his slacked grip. Shandrey then turned on her heel on walked out. He noted with a raised eyebrow that she didn't bother to bow the necessary amount of times as she went.

* * *

"You want to kill him now don't you," said Nayia. Her eyes followed Shandrey as she paced back and forth within their house. Shandrey stopped pacing and placed her hands at her hips defiantly.

"Well let me put it this way; I am seriously considering donating **him** as peace offering." 'I'm the only element bender here, who could stop me? No! Don't! That's the kind of thinking that got Moira where she is today. And I am nothing like her.'

"Can you decline this job?" Shandrey sighed.

"He said it's the only way he'll recognize me as a legitimate citizen of this city. It was either I do it or I go."

"What did you choose?" But of course Shandrey's expressions answered for her. Nayia nodded with a parted mouth. "Mmmm, well I think you made the right decision. He really couldn't have found a better candidate for the job."

"I agree," came Lee's voice from the door. He appeared to have come from some sort of 'live fire' exercise. "I have heard of your assignment, rather father told me himself….with a noticeable amount of weariness." Shandrey walked up to him and slid the door shut he'd walked through.

"Lee, he's your father can you convince him to get someone else and give me some other way of earning citizenship."

"Why?" asked Lee with a shrug. "I know beyond a doubt that you will succeed. Plus you will be far from danger if and when it strikes."

"But Dehuai hasn't attacked for weeks. In all likelihood he's given up and taken his armies back from where ever it is they came. If I take anything to Kyoto it should be an order to return."

"An order such as that can come only from the shogun," replied Lee officially. Shandrey raised her finger to counter. "Shandrey by delivering this message you will not only secure your place here but whether father likes it or not you will have proven to all that you are mean no harm but in fact strengthen us. You can do this and you will." She finally lowered her head with a nod.

"Okay."

"I feel I should warn you though that Mitsuhide rarely does things of this nature without a hidden agenda." Shandrey considered this.

"I'll take the chance."

"But before you embark on such an important mission, I think something far more important must be looked to." He and Nayia exchanged smiles. Shandrey looked between them oddly.

"What? What are you guys up to?" Lee disappeared into his room then emerged a moment later holding a box tied up in shining string. He stopped before her and held it out.

"Happy birthday." Shandrey's eyes zipped from the box to him then back to the box.

"Wha-What? But I never told you-how did you…"

"Psychic," replied Lee sitting down. She plopped down beside him as did Nayia. Shandrey pulled the string off the box and opened the lid. She pulled out a wood hair comb. It was black lacquered with a white and red orchid painted on it. She marveled at its simplicity.

"Its beautiful, thank you." Lee bowed his head but Nayia went ahead and gave her a crushing hug. Shandrey wasn't to depart for Kyoto until the next morning. Concern grew in Lee that Kyoto was a great distance from Tokyo and that Shandrey would find the journey difficult. His memory then put his as ease as he remembered a teleported usually had little distance to travel.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………

Shandrey woke before the sun was fully over the horizon. Nayia usually slept well into the morning thus Shandrey and Lee were the only ones up. Shandrey packed a bag with a few essentials and some items suited for her craft. One caught Lee's eye and he picked curiously. Shandrey promptly walked over and took it from him.

"Maybe its best if you not touch that."

"Is it dangerous?"

"A little," said Shandrey nodding. She looked outside at the rising sun, though it was still far from risen. "Okay, I think I've got everything I need. I probably should go now."  
"How far out must you go to teleport?"

"The top of the hill should be fine enough; I've never gone such a long distance before. But I'm confident." Lee smiled.

"As am I." The two then became caught in a staring contest. Lee stepped closer to her; Shandrey let her bag sink to the floor. "I'll…be sure to….bring a reply back." There was almost no space between them by now. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Bring yourself back." And he gave her a goodbye kiss. Her hand holding the strap to her back let go entirely and opted for his shoulder instead. They said 'goodbye' for as long as their lung could allow but had to reluctantly pull away at some point. She bent down to retrieve something and straightening back up she put the comb in her hair. His powers lifted the bag in the air for her to take.

"Why thank you," she said in a mock proper tone. He chuckled as she made her way out the door.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Asked Lee as she walked further away. She turned back and nodded.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Besides if I overshoot it I'll just end up in the ocean or something." Lee decided to take that statement in jest and waved as she grew smaller and smaller.

--------

Night befall the city with no activity during the day at all. The city and its guards sat waiting an attack that day after day failed to arrive. Sagar stood up on the hill overlooking Arisie. He checked his watch; five minuets until midnight, it was almost time. He looked beyond the city's front gates and in the darkness of the land saw a point of light. Sagar smiled with readiness for the signal was lit telling him to begin moving.

--------

Up on the wall Lee's breath escaped his mouth as a cloud. The air was cold and still, still enough to almost be a dagger in itself. He gazed out at the darkened landscape with a hard look. He became aware of Kurando walking up beside him.

"They are coming tonight." Kurando scanned the darkness.

"There has been no word, no messenger."

"Trust me…they're coming," said Lee. Not a moment later they began to see lights approaching from a distance. Kurando raised his head somewhat.

"That will be the last time I doubt your intuition," said Kurando glancing at Lee. Lee returned it with a smile. They could see the torches were approaching with significant speed.

"Time is short, raise the alarm." Kurando nodded and ran off to spread the word. It wasn't long before the army reached a distance where they could begin bombarding the walls. Not long after that a cloud of arrows began to rain down on them. Within their home Nayia raised her head to listen to the sounds of attack. She stood up from her activity and made her way to the door. The second she opened it an arrow sped past her head. She screeched out of surprise and slid the door shut with a snap. More arrows shot through the thin walls surrounding her. Nayia chose to move as far away from the line of fire as possible thus she ran to her room. Her space in the house was facing away from the wall being attacked so she felt relatively safe. She waited and waited for any kind of change in the air. She heard the shots beginning to subside and figured the volleys must have ended. Nayia slid open her door and her breath caught as she came face to face with Sagar. The door was slammed shut again. Nayia looked around for any other means of escape but alas there was but one door. Sagar burst through the sliding door with ease. She felt an inability to run as she stared at him. He advanced inside and she slowly backed away. Nayia knew she was out of backing room when she bumped into the wall. She felt around behind her until her hand found the hilt of a short sword Lee had given her. Sagar stopped just a foot from her and bared her against the wall.

"Where is the waterbender?" Nayia didn't answer but pulled the blade out of its sheath and slashed him across the chest. While he staggered to the ground Nayia ran past him to the front door. She jumped outside and looked about frantically for her brother. She spotted him not far giving orders to passing spearmen.

"LE-" Sagar's hand wrapped around her mouth cutting her speech in half. Unable to repel his superhuman strength Nayia was dragged away amidst the chaos of the battle. Lee returned to the wall just in time to see Dehuai's small attack force quickly withdrawing. Kurando regarded the strange maneuver with perplexity.

"Why do they retreat?" Lee leant over the side to check for any left behinds.

"I don't know, but something about this is strange."

"My lord!" Lee and Kurando turned as a guard stopped before them. "I was ordered to reinforce the northeast section of the wall. As I passed your home I heard queer noises." Lee drew closer to him. "When I entered I saw signs of a struggle."

"My sister?" the guard shook his head.

"There was no one." Lee took a few quick glances at Kurando and the guard then sped down from the wall to his house. The doors before him slid open without difficulty. When he finally reached Nayia's room he found the guard's description was accurate. She was gone. Lee ran back outside looking in every direction.

"NAYIA!" He shouted her name in succession for a full minuet. When it was clear to him that she was not going to answer Lee strode back inside. He grabbed numerous weapons off the wall racks, mostly throwing weapons he felt he didn't need along the wall. Kurando stepped inside. He cast a distressed look about the disarrayed home.

"Lee where are you going?"

"I must find her."

"Her abductor could have gone in any direction by now, where would you begin?"

"I'll choose a direction at random," replied Lee in short breath. "But I must go, I have to find her." Kurando took hold of his arm. Lee stopped to allow his friend to speak.

"Dehuai may return, you cannot abandon you post along the wall."

"Dehuai has suffered enough of a defeat to deter him for the night; it will be at least a day before he launches another attack."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Perhaps that is so but what I do know is that Nayia has been taken and I will find her before whoever has done this strays to far." He pulled himself out of Kurando's hold. Kurando tried to stop him again but knew it was a futile gesture. The only thing to do now was to find a replacement night watchman. He pulled a passing soldier aside.

"Take up position along the east wall." The guard nodded quickly.

* * *

Sagar dragged Nayia behind him like she some heavy burden he was hurrying to get rid of. Nayia went quietly for the most part, but not because she'd given up hope. In actuality she needed him to be calm so she could observe his movements and learn from them. She waited until his jacket exposed the machete within and grabbed it. The next thing Sagar knew a sharp blade was puncturing his side. He felt to the ground hissing from the pain. Nayia could see there something unnatural about this person; she had to make sure he was done for before she tried going back. She placed her foot under his chest and kicked him onto his back. With just a moment of hesitation Nayia rose up the machete and brought it down. Before Nayia could run him though a strong hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her back. While flying backward the same hand quickly gripped her shoulder, Nayia then felt her whole body from the neck down go numb and limp. Isard looked down at Nayia with a smile. Nayia could barley raise her head to look at Sagar's savior.

"Sagar," said Isard completely disregarding his wounds. "She isn't Shandrey is she?"

"N-No my lady," coughed the wounded vampire. He still lay on the ground, a small pool of his blood collected beside him.

"Then why did you bring her and not the one you promised me?" Isard's eyes never left Nayia.

"The waterbender…w-was not there!" Isard cocked her head to one side and bent down on one knee beside Nayia. Nayia stared back at her with a small amount of fright mixed with building rage.

"Oooh you do look angry little one, what's your name?" Nayia didn't answer. Isard bent closer. "What is your name?" Nayia spat a wad of saliva up at Isard. Nayia obviously had no clue who it was currently leaning over her. Slightly peeved Isard wiped her face clean then turned her gaze back to the girl. She let that irresistible shine come to her eyes and caught Nayia's. Her mouth parted as her mind began to go as numb as her body. "Now tell me your name."

"N…N-Nayia." Isard's frustrated glare melted into a conniving grin.

"Nayia, that's a very pretty name…for pretty little girl. Nayia suddenly turned her head away and blinked several times. At this Isard backed up somewhat out of sheer surprise. Before now no one had ever been able to fight through a trance of that nature. "Sagar what have you found for me?" she muttered. She stabbed Nayia with a syringe containing a sedative. "Can't have one have the other." She stood up and looked at a growing force about to besiege a certain part of the city.

* * *

Okay next chapter is the last of this story. It actually turned out to be longer than I expected, much longer. But that's good, the story got more detail and we always like detail right? Of course we do. See ya next time. Laters! 


	10. My life returns to normal

This is a revised version that I felt was very much needed. Its just a little bit longer but I think its better than the first one. This is the end of this story I'm afraid but the whole story is far from over. Thanks for reviewing; **Maiden Samurai, Koriand'r Star, Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

My life returns to normal

Before Nayia could run him though a strong hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her back. While flying backward the same hand quickly gripped her shoulder, Nayia then felt her whole body from the neck down go numb and limp. Isard looked down at Nayia with a smile. Nayia could barley raise her head to look at Sagar's savior.

"Sagar," said Isard completely disregarding his wounds. "She isn't Shandrey is she?"

"N-No my lady," coughed the wounded vampire. He still lay on the ground, a small pool of his blood collected beside him.

"Then why did you bring her and not the one you promised me?" Isard's eyes never left Nayia.

"The waterbender…w-was not there!" Isard cocked her head to one side and bent down on one knee beside Nayia. Nayia stared back at her with a small amount of fright mixed with building rage.

"Oooh you do look angry little one, what's your name?" Nayia didn't answer. Isard bent closer. "What is your name?" Nayia spat a wad of saliva up at Isard. Nayia obviously had no clue who it was currently leaning over her. Slightly peeved Isard wiped her face clean then turned her gaze back to the girl. She let that irresistible shine come to her eyes and caught Nayia's. Her mouth parted as her mind began to go as numb as her body. "Now tell me your name."

"N…N-Nayia." Isard's frustrated glare melted into a conniving grin.

"Nayia, that's a very pretty name…for pretty little girl." Nayia suddenly turned her head away and blinked several times. At this Isard backed up somewhat out of sheer surprise. Before now no one had ever been able to fight through a trance of that nature. "Sagar what have you found for me?" she muttered. She stabbed Nayia with a syringe containing a sedative. "Can't have one have the other." She stood up and looked at a growing force about to besiege a certain part of the city. She held Nayia's knife point at her index finger. Staying for much longer was not part of Isard's plan. As she walked past Sagar she gave him a kick in the side. "Get up." She gripped Nayia's wrist and with a swift heave pulled the limp girl over her shoulders. "Is it ever within your power to do things right?"

"You judge without having witnessed my lady," argued Sagar. Isard stopped. She faced Sagar with a strange smile.

"Careful with those defiant words Sagar dear." She softly caressed his cheek with her free hand. Then as she moved her hand downward fiercely gripped his throat. Her smile was also replaced by a dangerous glare. "You may one day find yourself without a tongue with which to speak." Still within her vice-like grip Sagar bowed his head. Isard handed Nayia's weight off to him and walked onward. "Now, leave this place…we have a disciple to train."

"Are you not coming?" Isard ducked her head slightly with a smile.

"I have my own business. Go now Sagar." Sagar obeyed without another word and left his mistress behind.

A spear guard walked along the spot Lee was supposed to be looking after. He sighed into the cold air, tonight was supposed to be his night off; according to the rotation anyway. He beat the end of his spear against the stone rampart with an aggravated grunt. He reached the end of the wall and turned to walk back the other way. As he turned a lone and silent arrow flew up from the darkness and pierced his neck. The arrow was attached to a rope thus the guard was pulled down from the wall.

* * *

KYOTO…………

Shandrey arrived in Kyoto without trouble. Somehow she'd managed to teleport on top of a gas station. She quickly ducked down in order to avoid being seen. She carefully looked over the edge to make sure no one was looking then using the wiping fluid offered for cleaning windshields formed a thin column for her to glide to the ground.

"Ewwww," she muttered disgusted. She shook her hands trying to the get the soapy liquid off. She once again made sure she had no audience and forced every bit off of her. "Now, to find a couple hundred people in a city of millions; no problem." She trotted away from the gas station onto the sidewalk. She passed by a lone stranger who did a double take as she passed.

"Excuse me." She stopped and turned back.

"Did you mean me?"

"Yes," he said smiling. "I'm a tourist and I wanted to know if you could take my picture for me." Shandrey shifted her eyes about uneasily.

"Umm…can't you find someone else?"

"Please, it only takes one eighth of a second." Shandrey sighed halfheartedly. She silently acquiesced by holding out her hand. He handed her his camera, instructed her on the best way to use it within the present lighting, then finally stood before his chosen backdrop. Shandrey took his picture with little gusto. He looked at the digital image on the back. "Thanks!" She rolled her eyes as he gave her a crushing hug. "Okay see ya." Shandrey shook her head as they parted company.

"Freak." She decided to check the log Mitsuhide gave her to see if it might have directions or even a hint. Fishing around in her bag Shandrey's hand failed to locate the bamboo tube. Eyes wide as saucers Shandrey spun around in place. She saw the man looking back at her uneasily. "HEY!" He took off like a speeding bullet. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She sprinted after him but he was a great distance ahead of her. Shandrey remembered the soapy water she used earlier and without a second thought used again. He glanced back and before he could look forward he ran smack into a frozen wall of soapy fluid. He stuck against it like a fly on a window and limply dropped the container into Shandrey's waiting hand. "I told you to find someone else. Hmp!" With that Shandrey went on her way.

* * *

JOINING LEE……………….

As Kurando so ardently pointed out there was no way Lee could tell for sure in which direction Nayia's captors went. On that note Lee replied that because of that he would search in a randomly selected direction. Of the four directions there were to choose from Lee chose south, that unfortunately turned out to be the wrong one. Lee spotted some tracks on the ground. He bent down to feel them but stood back up in disappointment. They were too deep to be someone carrying a burden equal to a human girl, more likely they were men on horse back.

"They did not come this way," Lee told himself. 'I will have only time to try one more direction'. He looked to the west as if consulting the direction itself for council. With a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach Lee continued on.

* * *

BACK IN KYOTO…………

Shandrey walked through the city of Kyoto with a strange sense of nostalgia. "Wow, it seems so long since I've been in a modern city like this." Shandrey came to a stop outside an arcade to rest for a moment. She took one of her feet in hand and rubbed it. Trying to find a large group of people turned out to be more laborious than she thought. She slid down to the concrete side walk to think. 'If I were hundreds of temporary homeless refugees where would I go?' She wondered if she might try some of the shelters she passed along the way. She mentally laughed at how Toronaga might find the act of receiving food from peasants degrading. Then it hit her. Shandrey stood up. Even if they came in small groups there was no way they would be able to come into Kyoto unnoticed. So where were they? Shandrey lightly beat her forehead against the wall. 'Think..think…..how to find them? How does one find someone else? How do you come up with a place off the top of your-. She interrupted her own thoughts as something clicked. She would find them the same way Moira almost found her.

About ten minuets after her sudden idea Shandrey left a convenient store with three two liters bottles of water. She found her way to a public bathroom and after stopping up the sink began filling it with as much water as it could hold. Once the water level was just barely spilling over the edge she rubbed her hands together. 'Okay, just concentrate…find them'. Using her index finger she tapped the middle of the water's surface. From the tip of her finger a series of never ending ripples spread throughout the small pool. She let her eyes close and her hands hover over the ever moving ripples. "_Invenire…._" She softly chanted a single word. It was one of the first things Moira taught her, though before now Shandrey never had a use for it. "_Invenire…Toronaga-Sangi_." She felt something like a magnetic force pull her forward somewhat. Guessing that might be the signal Shandrey opened her eyes and saw the opaque blackness was gone. It was replaced a moving aerial view of the landscape. She stared at the image awed fascination. Finally it came to halt and Shandrey snapped out of her stare. She bent closer and saw close ups of a few people she recognized. Then the view centered on Toronaga himself. They were on the very outskirts of the city in abandoned warehouse. 'Geez, nice place to hold up'.

"That's it then," said Shandrey excitedly. "I did it. I found them!" She looked up but her jovial celebration was cut short when she noticed a woman standing before the sink directly to her right. The woman's bulging eyes darted back and forth between the pool and Shandrey. The whole time she completely failed to notice the woman's entrance. "Uhhh…." The shocked civilian was as much at a loss for words as Shandrey was. Shandrey then smiled sheepishly. "Yes well, I hope you enjoyed the show. I'm here till next Wednesday. If you have any questions…" She trailed off as she could tell the woman was seconds away from screaming her head off. "Okay uhh…really sorry about this." With two words muttered under her breath the woman's eyes grew wide then closed and her head fell forward limply. "Damn I swore I'd never use this," groaned Shandrey. She emptied the sink then walked up behind the woman. "When you wake up you won't remember anything that you saw. You're coming in to use the bathroom. Alright wake up." Shandrey clapped her hands and the woman's eyes fluttered open. "Well see ya later! Oh and don't use that sink over there, its out of order."

"Oh it is?" Shandrey shrugged apologetically and left.

* * *

REJOINING LEE……………

He passed by a tree on his way back to the city. He stopped and propped himself against it. No sign, not a single trace of Nayia could be found anywhere. It was long past daybreak and Lee was in need of more supplies for his search, that and there was the growing hunger he now felt. He walked over a hillside and nearly turned sick with horror. Smoke was rising from Arisie. Lee forced his tired legs to carry him as fast as they could back down to the city.

--------

Among the many ruined houses and burning foundations carts were being wheeled by. Some carried unusable weaponry but many more bore the graphic dead and wounded. A soldier with a bloodstained headband helped a limping comrade to a sitting position. Lee slowly entered not through the main gate but through the gaping hole that used to be the east wall. He looked about at the aftermath of the battle. Why of all nights did Dehuai choose this one?

"Lee." He refocused his gaze forward to see Kurando coming towards him. Lee met him halfway.

"Kurando what has happened?"

"You should not have come back Lee," said Kurando with a tone of foreboding. Lee stood perplexed then noticed the ready weapon in Kurando's grasp.

"Why is your sword drawn Kurando?" Kurando gave no immediate explanation but merely ordered what guards were close to secure Lee.

"No Lee don't struggle." Lee looked about in an agitated manner. At Kurando's warning he slowly slid his sword back into its sheath. "Come." A guard from Lee's left pulled his sword from his waist cord and Lee was shoved forward. The small crowd led by Kurando carted Lee up the lengthy hill to the shogun's home. Lee sent a hard stare upward as he saw his father was already waiting for him. They stopped just a few steps away from the military commander and chief. The samurai found himself being pushed to his knees before Mitsuhide.

"Dark is the day when my flesh and blood would betray me."

"I have betrayed no one," replied Lee calmly. Mitsuhide's face grew fierce then drew closer to Lee.

"And what would you call a complete disregard for one's duty in a time of war?" Lee looked away disheartened. "How would describe someone who so blithely ignores his responsibilities as well as lives of the men serving under him?"

"It was Nayia."

"What of her?"

"She was taken!" Replied Lee sternly. "I searched all night and well into the morning. I intend to re-supply and continue my search until I have found her."

"Your plans have slight flaw," said the Shogun quietly. "My scouts have begun searching for Nayia and she will be found in due time. You should have allowed them to do their job by doing yours. Now you face the consequences." Lee frowned in puzzlement.

"I do not understand."

"You have shamed not only yourself, but me, your fallen men, to say nothing of the honor of this entire city!" Lee lowered his head as the reality of his situation fully dawned on him. "I am without reservations when I am forced to dispense justice upon our enemies."

"Father…" Lee paused. "I have shamed you greatly; I have dishonored all of you. I ask permission to end my life." Kurando moved his seemingly emotionless stare from Lee to the shogun.

"You will not receive such a privilege." Lee's eyes narrowed in anxiety. "You will from this day forth be exiled from Arisie without the possibility of return. Should you come within a hundred miles of this city you will be killed on sight." Lee's face gradually fell.

"And Shandrey?"

"You will not be here when she returns." The shogun then gave Kurando a short nod. With enormous reluctance Kurando followed the order and with a sharp knock in the back of the head rendered Lee unconscious. "A shame."

--------

Lee slowly but surely returned to conscious thought. He became aware of a throbbing pain in the back of his head. His blurred vision refocused and he found he was sitting under the lone cherry blossom tree.

"I thought you'd wake up sooner." Lee swiveled to his left and saw Kurando standing with his back to him. "Don't tell me you've suddenly grown weaker."

"Kurando, you should not be here." Said Lee with a warning tone.

"I know, but I believe your punishment was too severe given the circumstances. However, though I sympathize with your motive we cannot ignore the consequences." Lee rose to his feet.

"I understand."

"Where will you go?"

"I am unsure; I do not even know who it might have been that took Nayia. But I cannot allow meager lack of information to deter me. Kurando I bid you farewell." He sent his friend a short bow of the head.

"Wait." Lee paused and turned back around. Kurando walked closer and held out Lee's katana. "I think you'll be wanting this." Lee took the sword with another bow. "I will tell Shandrey what has become of you." Once again grateful Lee took his leave without another word.

Upon entering the city Kurando was met by Mitsuhide and two guards. Kurando paused and almost reached for his sword. "Keep your calm, Kurando." Mitsuhide excused the guards. "I have something I want you to do."

* * *

The quiet cold surrounding the hilltop above Arisie remained still. The tranquility was soon interrupted as a bright flash of light appeared. The light suspended leaving Shandrey in its wake. She shook off the shivers of the journey then gazed down at Arisie with longing.

"Home sweet home." Shandrey wasted no time in speed walking down from the hill to the main gate. However as she drew nearer the immensely damaged wall caught her eyes. "No…" She ran toward it and after entering the city through the hole looked about for the one she knew was in charge of that section. Panic rose up within her when Lee was nowhere to be found.

"Shandrey."

"AH! Oh Kurando…" Said Shandrey calming from the sudden fright he gave her. "I wish you people wouldn't sneak up on me like that."  
"Apologies."

"What happened?"

"Dehuai attacked with a great force, we were beyond fortunate to hold him back. Many lives were lost but we believe the numbers of his forces have diminished beyond his ability to plan another attack. For now it would seem we have won."

"That's good news," said Shandrey. "But where's Lee? He's okay isn't he?" Shandrey grew tense as she noticed a hint of remorse coming over Kurando's hard face. Shandrey felt weak at the knees and let herself sit upon a piece of stone. "What is it?"

"Lee…and Nayia have departed the city." He answered rather quickly. So swift that it took a moment for Shandrey to register what he said. She stood back up and looked him square in the eye.

"What do you mean they departed?"

"Simply that, following the intense battle they gathered what supplies they could carry and quietly took their leave. They left no indication as to where they were going." Shandrey refused to believe it, none of what he just told her made any sense at all.

"B-But they wouldn't just leave," she said with an incredulous smile. Kurando continued to look at her vacantly. Her smile faded away at the sight of his face. "No, they-they wouldn't go without m…." Her words became stuck in her throat. _Why would they leave without me?_ Breathing hard she pushed past Kurando and hurried down a stone path. He began to call after her but held his tongue.

"Lee?" Shandrey's voice could be heard as she drew closer and closer to the home she shared with them. Shandrey slid open the door and her face fell at the sight of….nothing. The furniture was gone, their rooms were cleaned out, even his samurai suit of armor was no longer displayed for all to see. Shandrey staggered out of the house and held onto the doorframe for support. Despite her best efforts tears welled up in her eyes and it wasn't long before they leaked past her eyelids. After she allowed her body to vent her feelings she quickly gathered up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and prepared to leave. But as she was walking away Shandrey looked back at the house. It looked very different today, dark and unwelcoming. With another tearful gasp Shandrey turned away from the house and began running. She ran as fast as she could away from Arisie. _Who was I kidding? I don't fit in anywhere, I should've left along time ago!_ Shandrey was so absorbed in her troubled thoughts that she only recently noticed the sound of a stream nearby. The heartbroken waterbender slowly approached the trickling water. With nothing but conviction Shandrey ripped her birthday comb from her hair and threw it into the water. _Fine! If they don't need me then I don't need them!_ And without a second thought Shandrey turned away from the place she called home.

Shandrey hadn't gone far when she slowed to a stop at the sight of someone waiting for her. Isard stood with a placid smile though Shandrey had no clue who this strange woman is.

"The bad news is you're all out of friends." Shandrey quirked an eyebrow. "The good news; I'm here to help." She began walking toward Shandrey who in turn backed away.

"Who are you?"

"Isard Triton, I've come to bring you to your new home." Shandrey gulped, she could feel a dark aura coming from this woman.

"I don't want your help. Leave me alone!" Isard chuckled derisively.

"Consider yourself for a moment dear child, where will go? Who would take in such a strange person?" Isard steadily moved closer and closer. "The answer, I would. I can see you are very special and you need someone who can help you develop that special talent of yours." Shandrey's mouth parted. How did she know? But more importantly why was Shandrey actually considering it? She made herself look away for a fleeting moment. It was Isard's charm that made all the difference. Everything she said was with a cool and seductive tone; it was mesmerizing to say the least.

"I already told you I don't want your help."

"That may finally not be up to you." Before Shandrey could make a move Isard hurled blazing ball of fire at her. Shandrey drew water from the stream nearby to form a shield. Once the attack was fully deflected Shandrey stared at Isard with wide eyes.

"Y-You're a firebender?" Isard smirked.

"Oh no, my blood has such high acidity though…anything could happen." She finished her last words with a loud chuckle. "Now my pretty waterbender, dance for me!" Shandrey found herself having to run and dodge a seemingly endless wave of fire. It reminded her very much of how Moira would attack, deadly and merciless. Shandrey took the stream's contents again and cut her way through Isard's next attack. She formed a row of ice around the vampire allowing her to slide around Isard like a rollercoaster. As she rounded her Shandrey let several icicles and razor sharp frozen disks fly at Isard. Isard growled in pain as at least three of the spiked pieces of ice stuck deeply in her. Shandrey slid off her ice ramp and stood ready. Eyes blazing red with animalistic fury Isard melted the ice in her and waited for the wounds to seal up. Shandrey's mouth gradually parted again at this sight. What was this woman? In the blink of an eye Isard left her original spot and was behind Shandrey. But Shandrey got a fair warning by sensing her enemy. As a result Isard's fist impacted a raised ice wall instead of Shandrey. The Chinese girl quickly turned the wall to flowing water and with it grabbed Isard's wrist and threw her several hundred feet away. Shandrey felt now was her chance and thusly looked for an open space to teleport from. A long distance away Isard picked herself up from the ground. The few scratches on her face sealed up and disappeared within seconds.

"Very well witch, you and I shall meet again some other time."

* * *

The shogun sat in his home quietly enjoying dinner. Kurando made an entrance and bestowed an almost forced bow.

"You sent for me."

"You knew Lee well didn't you?" asked Mitsuhide without looking at the samurai next to him.

"I would like to think I did my lord."

"Then knowing him as you did do you believe he will honor the exile and make no attempts to return?" Kurando thought only for a second.

"I do believe he will my lord."

"Unfortunately I do not share you faith." Kurando regarded him with suspicious curiosity. "We have given him every reason never to return but his mind is strong and his will reckless. Thus you will accompany my finest ninjitsu and insure he does not ever return." Kurando's mouth slacked open.

"My lord his exile makes no mention of assassination." Mitsuhide seemed passive. "My lord may I speak openly."

"Very well."

"I took him away myself, I emptied his home, I even lied to that poor girl how can you burden me with such an iniquity?!"

"That is simple enough, by ordering you to do so."

"I will not." Mitsuhide looked up at him for a long moment. Then stood and patted him on the back.

"Very well, I understand your position. You have earned much to be able to refuse me in such a way." Kurando shifted his eyes about. "I know how dreadful it would feel killing an old friend but I wonder…" He grabbed Kurando's attention. "How more dreadful would it be if your family were to be refused reentry?" Kurando's face grew livid. "What would become of them in this dangerous world we live in?" Kurando could barely keep his rising temper under control.

"You…demon."

Mitsuhide began walking away triumphantly. "I'll accept that as a 'yes' then."

"He is your son!" The shogun whirled around.

"MY SON! My son perished along with the hundreds of soldiers stationed beneath his wall. No son of mine sacrifice our security in such a way. Now take whomever you need. Remember _my son_ didn't rise to his position at such a young age because of his looks. Good night." With that Mitsuhide walked away to his bed chambers, leaving Kurando with yet another shameful task.

* * *

ALMOST A WEEK LATER…………….

Lee hurriedly ran across a rooftop then jumped to another. He landed with a soft thud and quickly jumped behind a large generator. Not long after he left Arisie he was relentlessly pursued by assassins. Over the next several days he found himself in America, once again on the run. Sirens could be heard in the background. His telepathy alerted him to the nearing presence of several swift figures. He carefully drew his sword and waited. He heard multiple footsteps touch down on his roof. The assassin taking the lead was met with a quick end as Lee leapt out from behind the generator and cleaved his opponent's throat. The air was then filled with the clangs and whistles of swords clanging against one another. One of Lee's attackers threw a series of shurikans. Lee performed a flawless aerial to avoid the bladed disks. They instead struck exposed circuitry on the generator causing it to malfunction. Lee jumped away just as the generator he once used for cover exploded with a quick boom.

--------

A few blocks away the Teen Titan known as Cyborg was stopped in his tracks. His robotic sensors alerted him to a disturbance barely half a mile out. He looked in the direction his read out gave and saw smoke rising.

--------

Lee was on a knee using his sword for support. He took in steady breaths as he looked at the battle about to end. He had reduced a force of eight down to a tired two. One masked assassin sheathed his sword and removed a small dagger instead.

"Traitor." He kicked Lee hard across the face making him fall over onto his back. The assassin then stood over him with his dagger raised. Before he even started to bring it down however another sharp blade was thrust through his back and out his chest. The other assassin removed his bloodstained sword from his comrades sagging body. After stowing his weapon away Kurando pulled his mask off.

"Yo! Hands where I can see em'!" He glanced to his side and saw Cyborg with his sonic cannon at the ready. "I said raise your hands now!"

"Wait," said Kurando holding his hands out defensively. "You do not know what has transpired here."

"We can figure that out later," replied Cyborg curtly. "Now put your hands on your head, you're coming with me." Kurando instead bent down and gathered up Lee. He approached Cyborg and without warning shoved the limp samurai into Cyborg's arms. "Yo, what are you-"

"Get him out of here," cut in Kurando. "And make sure he is not seen in public for at least three weeks."

"Listen man I don't know who you guys are or what kind of a go around yall got into but-"

"There is little time," said Kurando pointing downward. Cyborg followed his pointing finger down to the street where a number of police cruisers were gathering. When Cyborg looked back Kurando was gone. He stood utterly bewildered but was quick to leave before he and Lee were found among the slashed bodies lying motionless.

* * *

LEAGUE OF SHADOWS………………

Shandrey slowly walked into the entrance to the cave housing the League of Shadows. She somberly trudged further and further into the cold dark depths of its tunnels. As expected she saw a guard by the entrance to the tunnels working about the various rooms. He stood before her.

"Out of the way, I'm not in the mood." But the guard took no heed of Shandrey's warning. She began walking forward. The guard lowered his short spear to intercept her but that was a mistake. As soon as he was close enough Shandrey took his shoulder and his whole person was frozen solid. Tipping him off balance as she went Shandrey made out the shattering sound of her powers behind her.

"I have to admit I never thought I'd see you again." Moira stepped out of a small space after Shandrey passed her.

"Go away Moira, leave me alone."

"Now Shannon is that anyway to greet family? I'm pleased to see that you've somehow developed a dark side but I think I deserve better." Shandrey wheeled around and brought spheres of water to her palms.

"Do you?"

"Bring it on then," taunted Moira. But as Shandrey told the late guard, she was not in the mood. Moira smiled and lowered her flaming hands. "Gladio on the other hand always knew you'd turn up at some point. And he's been aching to give you a special assignment." Shandrey let her eyes fall to the ground.

"Fine." Shandrey then allowed Moira to lead her to their leader. As she walked Shandrey rubbed the back of her neck. "So, what does he really want to see me for?" Moira had to smile. Shandrey's quick wit never ceased to amuse her.

"You did run away you know. And Gladio does not appreciate it when those who've sworn their very souls to him just up and leave."

"I had my fingers crossed," muttered Shandrey. Moira laughed out loud and used the cave wall for support. Still giggling somewhat she faced Shandrey with a look of disbelieving hilarity.

"Now that is cute Shannon, truly it is. But I'm not going to so blithely let you avoid punishment…" She grabbed Shandrey by the collar and forced her to look at her back. Moira pulled up her robes to show Shandrey dozens of marks left by a whip. "…Especially if I've already been chastised for allowing you to escape." She roughly let go and led on. _And that was it. I knew my life was back to normal because I was miserable again. And to be perfectly honest that's fine by me, if I could live with it then I can certainly do so now._

**The End**

* * *

There! That's better. I know in KotD Lee talks about how Isard fought with Shandrey, so that had to be added. Plus I didn't think Moira and Shandrey's conversation was long or good enough. Basically that's where this story leaves off until Maiden Samurai's "Sisters", or my "Kiss of the Dragon." Neither of us have written it yet but Shandrey and Lee meet again somehow and Lee joins Shandrey in the League. So that about wraps it up hope you all liked this little origin story. Peace out! 


End file.
